Beautiful Stranger
by lps-record
Summary: Rachel is engaged but she has her doubts about her engagement once she meets a beautiful stranger at a bar. Quinn/Rachel Rachel/Jesse
1. Beautiful Stranger

**Title: Beautiful Stranger**

**Author: sneaky_robot**

**Rated: M (For sexual themes regarding two humans of the female variety.)**

**Summary: Rachel is engaged but she has her doubts about her engagement once she meets a beautiful stranger at a bar. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Glee", because if I did, I would do a spinoff with just Quinn and Rachel and have them go at it at all times.**

_**A/N: Once again, please pardon my grammatical errors. I do the best I can. Read and review please. Also, music is my passion, it inspires me, so if I hear a song that reminds me of FaBerry, I try to write what my dirty mind sees, especially if it's a sexy song. ;) This particular fic is inspired by Cee Lo Green's "Bodies". Listen to his album! It's the total shit!**_

_**A/N 2: I may continue this but I'm not so sure.**_

_**A/N3: Also if you have or hear a sexy song that reminds you of faberry, let me know. I'm always looking for new inspirations. ;)**_

_**On to the story! Enjoy!**_

Their eyes met across the club. Rachel was sitting at the bar, nursing a Lemon Drop Martini when she first felt it. Feeling eyes on her, watching her. She turned, looking for its source.

That's when she spotted the most beautiful blonde with equally piercing hazel eyes looking at her. She was leaning against the wall sipping what looked like white wine and starring at Rachel from the top of her glass.

Rachel gave her a bashful smile and the blonde just gave her a small smirk.

"You really don't want to get her attention," a voice said, startling her connection. Turning back around, she noticed it was the bartender, Santana, her name tag read.

"She comes here all the time and leaves with a different girl every single one of those nights, and aren't you like engaged or something?" the Latina eyed her ring bearing finger.

"Why yes," Rachel said while looking at her engagement glittering in the dim lighting.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. He just proposed earlier today an-…" "Well he's one lucky guy to have such a stunning woman such as yourself" another voice interrupted her sentence.

Normally, Rachel would have become infuriated for being interrupted, but she made an exception tonight, for it was the beautiful stranger.

Rachel blushed at the stranger's compliment. Santana just narrowed her eyes at the blonde, shrugged and muttered "whatever".

"Hey S, mind filling my glass with my favorite and another martini for the lady, please?"

As Santana went to fill their order, the blonde turned back to Rachel and asked "So if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Well my name's Rachel, and may I ask yours?" Rachel asked a bit bashfully.

"Rachel" the blonde said in a whisper that sent another shiver down Rachel's back, "means sheep in Hebrew and was also Jacobs's favorite wife and was described as beautiful in form and countenance in the bible, such a beautiful name"

Rachel blushed again. Hearing the blonde just _talk_ was making her a bit hot.

"And to answer your inquiry, my name is Quinn, nice to meet you, Rachel" Quinn extender her hand to Rachel, and as Rachel made contact with her hand, she felt an electrifying jolt run up from the tips of her fingers all the ways to her toes.

Rachel gasped at the contact. Quinn just stared into her eyes.

The connection was interrupted once again by Santana. "Here you go, Q, Chardonnay for you and another Lemon Drop martini for Shorty"

"Thanks S, and her name is Rachel" Quinn defended Rachel while still keeping her eyes on her.

"Yea, whatever" the Latina scoffed, and left to serve her other customers.

"So tell me, Rachel, do you happen to dance?" Quinn asked after a bit of mindless conversation and finishing their drinks.

"I don't know about that…"Rachel answered unsurely.

"I promise I know how to dance, and it's just a dance, what have you've got to lose? Come on!" Quinn said excitedly.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the blonde's antics. But really it was just a dance.

Quinn reached out her hand again, and Rachel gently put her hand on top of it. Quinn grasped her hand firmly and led her to the crowded dance floor.

Some unknown, sexy song was playing.

Rachel felt a bit out of place not knowing what to do with herself, but she didn't have to suffer too much.

Quinn placed Rachel's on top her shoulders while Quinn held on to her hips. She started to gently sway to the beat.

Rachel just stayed firm as Quinn just danced for her for a bit. Quinn leaned in to her ear whispering, "Come on now, I know you know how to dance, you've got a body that proves it" She backed up and winked at Rachel.

The brunette of course, felt her face heat up for to what seemed the 8th time that night.

She started to sway her hips in sync with Quinn's. Her body was tingling, for she had never felt anything like what she was feeling while dancing.

As the music continued, and the beat cursing thorough their veins, Quinn became bolder and brought their bodies flush together, enjoying the soft curves the brunette had.

Rachel felt the fire start to rise within her as Quinn looked into her eyes while feeling her grind just a touch to her core.

Quinn moved just a tad to put her thigh just betweens Rachel and continue their erotic movements.

Rachel then moved her hands to grasp at the back of Quinn's neck and started to scratch the sensitive skin behind her neck and play with the fine hairs she had. She started to breathe a bit heavier as she felt her core grind against the blondes thigh in a delicious friction.

Quinn just gripped her waist more firmly encouraging her to move rhythmically.

"How are you feeling Rachel?" Quinn asked huskily into Rachel's ear.

Rachel answered with a moan and "hmm…I'm doing great"

All of sudden the friction was rudely taken away as Quinn spun her around and held her tightly against her chest and hips. Quinn had never felt anything as delicious as Rachel's ass grinding against her, and she had had many.

Quinn used the opportunity to run her hands all over the brunette's tight and lithe body.

The brunette stopped her roaming hand but just for a second before guiding their joined hands to caress her firm breasts. Quinn moaned into her as Rachel moaned with her at the feeling of hot hands gripping her oh so good.

She led their hand down, down, down toward the edge of her short dress and upper thighs and left Quinn's hands there while she herself brought one her own arms to grasp Quinn's head and push her towards her neck.

Quinn ran her hands through her thighs while slowly lifting up the edge of her dress just to touch more without exposing too much. She then started licking and kissing Rachel's ever quickening pulse.

Rachel started to grind more tightly against Quinn. Knowing that Quinn got the hint about assaulting her neck, she reached behind her to grope Quinn's ass. She bit her lip imaging holding that same ass, helping Quinn thrust more into her with a strap-on. Just imagining that made her grasp her ass and push her more into her. She heard Quinn grunt at the pleasure.

Slowly Rachel turned her head towards Quinn, looking for her lips. They met each other's lips with a moan and a gasp. It was a sensual kiss, filled with passion and unadulterated lust concealed within it.

The brunette once again brought her hands back to Quinn's neck to keep her in place while they kept rocking in rhythm to the music. They broke the kiss after a moment looked into each other eyes and knew that something was happening between them. Something undeniable.

Rachel turned back around to face the blonde fully, pulled her by the neck and met her lips in another earth chattering kiss.

Once they broke away, they touched their foreheads together, breathing heavily, with their eyes closed.

Rachel was the first to speak. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?" she replied breathlessly.

"Take me with you."


	2. The Stranger & The Goddess

_**A/N: Woah! You guys! Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! It's overwhelming to see so many people admire ones dirty mind. Please continue to leave your reviews and song suggestion. This is still unbeta'ed so forgive the grammatical errors. Enjoy….but not too much ;)**_

"Figgins, bring the car around I'm going home" Quinn talked into her phone hastily while dragging the brunette behind her through the bar.

Stepping outside in the New York frigid air, did nothing to stop both young women's arousal.

Finding a black car waiting for them, Quinn opened the back seat door and gestured for Rachel to step in. Once inside, Quinn told her driver to take them home as quickly and safely as possible, and then proceeded to raise the dark, tinted window that separated the front and back seats.

Quinn pressed Rachel against the window, kissing her with a ferocity and passion never known to her that she could give to a woman that she just met. She brought one the brunette's impossibly long legs for a woman her stature, on top of her lap trying to get as close as possible to the dark haired beauty. She then placed her hand to her outer thighs and messaged them gently, raising her dress just a bit like she did during their sensual dance.

Rachel just moaned into Quinn's hot mouth, slipping her tongue in to play fight with Quinn's. Feeling her hands and mouth on her was pure torture.

Quinn proceeded to break the kiss and continue with Rachel's jaw line, and then to her neck sucking, and tenderly leaving love marks on her tan skin. The brunette was scratching and messaging the blondes head, and enjoying the torturous pleasure.

The temperature was rising within the confinements of the car, so much so that the windows were heavily getting fogged up.

The car came to halt in front of an impressive looking apartment building. Quinn got out of the car first, helped the brunette out of the car and opened up the door of the building for her.

As soon as they entered the elevator, Quinn pushed the button for her apartment, and pressed her body with Rachel's against the elevator wall. She kissed her, tongues fighting; teeth tugging lips, moans reverberating from the lift's walls.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

When the elevator doors opened, Rachel noticed that it directly opened to Quinn's striking and expensive looking loft.

"I would show you around but…"Quinn said as she dragged the awe struck woman to the master bedroom.

Once inside, they fumbled together trying to get rid of each other's clothes and get together as soon as possible.

As soon as the clothing was shed, Quinn sat at the foot of her bed and reached for the Rachel and guided her to stand within her thighs.

"Rachel" she whispered loud enough for the brunette to hear "you truly are a beauty to behold". Rachel didn't have time to respond as she was pulled into Quinn. The blonde started to lick a path around her navel up her stomach, massaging the back of her knees and thighs at the same time. Quinn then, with a bit of force, pulled Rachel to straddle her lap while kissing her chest slowly.

She pulled back, moving a stray hair from her damp skin and stared into deeply dilated and hooded eyes. She saw no restraint or guilt, just unadulterated lust. She then guided the brunette's face from her chin to meet her mouth in passion.

An open mouthed, slow kiss. Quinn's tongue leisurely taking its time memorizing the outline of her lips. Quinn's tongue sliding so sensually against her own that she couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

Quinn's hands were sliding their way up her thighs to her ass. Groping and messaging and pulling her forward and back in a slow thrust. She could feel her wetness start to spread against the lower abs of her stranger.

Quinn moaned at the sensation of feeling how aroused and ready Rachel was for her.

She brought her hands up to her back, sides, gliding past the sides of her breasts. Up and down feeling goose bumps start to form in the brunette's skin.

Bringing her hands toward the front of Rachel's body, she touched her stomach, feeling them contract with her touch, up to her ribs, and finally reaching those luscious and mouth-watering breasts that Rachel had teased her within their dance.

Fondling them sweetly, reaching for the nipples with her fingers, she started to tweak them making her chocolaty peaks stand in erect attention.

Not helping herself, she reached out with her tongue and lips teasing her breasts even more, softly biting her nipples, sucking them, twirling her tongue around and blowing hot air into them.

Rachel was thrusting even more fiercely into empty air as the teasing on her body continued, moaning in sweet pleasure as this beautiful stranger did her body wonders, and making her feel so beautiful, sensual and worshipped.

"My God, Rachel, you are so amazing, I could do this to you forever, if you'd let me" Quinn said, reluctantly taking a break from her ministrations.

"Make me yours Quinn, I want to know what else you can do to me", Rachel stated getting lost in the pools of hazel.

Slowly lifting herself from the bed to twirl around into her bed she settled Rachel on the bed. Rachel scooted herself to the center of the bed as Quinn followed her while crawling on her knees above her and keeping their lips attached in the process.

She realized that they had not been separated at all since their first encounter. Not even for a second.

As Rachel laid fully on her back, she enticingly spread her thighs to let Quinn settle between them.

Feeling their bodies collide in such a way made them both moan.

Quinn raised herself on her elbows to look at Rachel's face admiring her soulful eyes, her a little bit big but cute nose, her pouty, sensual lips that had swollen up a bit from so much kissing. She smiled. After all her conquests, this one seemed different. There was something about her that wanted to make her different from the rest. She didn't want just a one night stand with this gorgeous brunette and this thought surprised her.

Rachel in the mean while was skimming her hands up and down the brunettes back and shoulders. She watched a multitude of emotions swirling around in the dilated hazel eyes, and wondered what exactly her stranger was thinking. She saw her smile and couldn't help but smile back at her.

Quinn then gave her the sweetest kiss. It seemed a bit different from the ones she had received earlier in the night. It felt like a promise of something else.

Quinn began her process of seduction again; as she kissed Rachel's already bruised neck. Drifting her right hand passed her breast, her stomach until reaching a trimmed patch of curls at the apex of her thighs.

Rachel's breath hitched realizing that what she has wanted all night was coming to fruition. She grasped Quinn's shoulders in anticipation.

Sensing, her anxiety, Quinn whispered "Relax, beautiful, I'll take care of you. I promise"

This seemed to relax the brunette. She then lead out a gasp as she felt Quinn's playful fingers thread their way to the abundant wetness her pussy had created.

"Mmm, baby" Quinn said, feeling completely turned on by Rachel's arousal. Quinn found Rachel's bundle of nerves and circled it with her fingers, putting direct stimulation into it, feeling it get even harder than before.

Rachel's hips bucked at the stimulation, scratching Quinn's upper back.

Quinn hissed at the painful pleasure as she kept her fingers moving around her clit and up and down her thoroughly aroused slit.

She then started to circle the brunette's entrance with two fingers. She pulled back looking Rachel for permission.

"May I?" She asked.

"Yes, please, don't tease me anymore" Rachel replied back, moaning.

"Its ok baby let me touch you" Quinn said

"Okay" Rachel moaned back

As she entered Rachel's tight heat with two fingers, both women groaned at the feeling of finally becoming one. She started thrusting in and out at comfortable pace.

"Are you good?" Quinn asked, her question laced with a moan, as she felt Rachel clench around her fingers.

"Ohhh…I'm soooo gooood" Rachel replied feeling her eyes roll back into her head in desire.

"I have to taste you really quick, ok?" Quinn asked as she pulled her drenched fingers from their home.

Rachel whined in protest, opened her closed eyes and watched as Quinn provocatively licked and sucked her juices from her fingers.

Quinn closed her eyes enjoying the taste of her lover in her mouth. "Oh, you taste so good baby," she groaned.

Rachel just moaned lifting her hips, silently telling her stranger to get back to work.

"If you don't continue with what you were doing before, I may be forced to continue it myself" she threatened her stranger.

"Well as much I would love to see that, I'd rather do the work for you" She settled her hand back into her entrance and plunged deeply into her core.

"God, Quinn, just keep doing that, right there" Rachel said, as the relief of having the delicious friction back.

Quinn kept pounding into her lover at a steady pace, feeling more wetness pool out of Rachel into her hand and feeling deeply aroused herself, but she wanted to first satisfy her brunette goddess.

Rachel kept gripping her hands in Quinn's back, admiring the muscles rippling under her skin at the strain of their lovemaking. She unconsciously spread her thighs wider, giving more room for Quinn to work with.

Quinn just moaned at the sight of Rachel spreading her thighs for her.

They both needed more contact, as their temperatures kept rising. Holding herself, though shakily on her left elbow, she tried to kiss Rachel.

Feeling her stranger's thoughts through her closed eyes, she brought her hands to cup the blondes jaw line and guide her to a passionate kiss, moaning and breathing heavily into each other.

With the pulsating of the blonde's fingers still at it in her core, she could start to feel the pull in her stomach that her orgasm was coming.

"More, my stranger, give me a bit more, faster and harder, please" Rachel pleaded.

Unable to ever deny a pretty lady, Quinn entered her with three fingers at a much more rigorous pace than ever before, feeling that her goddess was about to come undone.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! That's it Quinn!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Even though her muscles were starting to cramp up due to the exercise, she wouldn't let up her pace after hearing the brunette's scream.

"Baby, come for me, I'll catch you" She whispered into her ear

That was all it took for Rachel to feel the most overwhelming white heat exploding from her core to the rest of her body in wave after wave.

Quinn pulled back continuing her pulsing as she watched her goddess' face contort into pure ecstasy. There was no sight as beautiful as this.

Once she felt the contractions end and settle into minor twitches around her fingers she decided to pull out. wiping her hands in the covers.

Realizing that Rachel hadn't said anything, just her chest rapidly rising and falling in order to catch her breath, she looked up once again and see that her goddess had passed out after her orgasm.

Giggling to herself and feeling a bit disappointed that her own arousal had to wait 'til later, she gently as possible moved Rachel under the covers with her and Rachel instinctively burrowed into Quinn's neck and released a happy sigh.

Smiling and holding her precious lady protectively against her, she drifted off to sleep knowing that her life was in for an adventure.


	3. The Morning After

**_A/N: Hi guys! Here's another update. I have no idea what I got myself into writing this story. Thank you all once again for your kind reviews and for those putting my story under their alerts. I'm by no means a writer, but it feels amazing to have it appreciated._**

"_I've been held in contempt for an incident  
But it takes two to be intimate  
So by no means was she innocent"_

– _Cee Lo Green's "Bodies"  
_

Rachel woke up slowly, groggy, feeling her throat scratchy like she'd been screaming and felt deliciously sore between her legs.

She felt comfortable, safe and secure wrapped around the body holding her. She snuggled her face closer to the neck of the body inhaling their scent.

And that's when it hit her.

"Oh my god!" she staged whispered, sitting upright in a flash. There was blonde hair, an angel face, an extremely toned body, a _naked_ _girl's_ body. Definitely _not _Jesse's body.

She brought her hand to her forehead trying to regulate her breathing. She looked back at the peaceful, sleeping stranger noticing their furrowed brows and their left hand unconsciously looking, for what she assumed was her own body. Instead they found the pillow she had previously been using, snuggled it, smelt it and with a slight smile went back to complete sleep.

_Well I must admit, that was beyond cute,_ Rachel thought. _No! That wasn't cute! You have to get home! You know, to yours and your FIANCES home? OH MY GOD! I CHEATED ON JESSE!ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod….!_

As she mentally started her mantra of "oh my God", she started to push the covers off her naked body. She was about to get off the bed when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Hey you're awake" Quinn stated, her voice husky from sleep.

Rachel couldn't believe her body's betrayal as she felt the stirrings of arousal at just the sound of the stranger's voice.

"Yes I am awake, and I really need to leave" Rachel said, not facing Quinn. She tried to get up again, but was pulled to sit once again.

Quinn moved behind her on her knees. Reaching her hand out, she moved an unruly brunette lock, placing it behind her ear.

"Rachel, I don't want you to leave just yet" She whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down Rachel's spine. Quinn licked her ear's outer shell and pulled the lobe into her mouth gently sucking and pulling it with her teeth. Quinn's hands drifting down to cup her breasts from behind messaging her nipples.

Rachel was becoming breathless at the arousing touch. But before her body succumbed to lust she snapped out of it.

"Please Quinn, I-I can't do this! I already screwed up by cheating on my fiancé!" She said, while finally getting off the bed and Quinn's sensual embrace, frantically looking for her dress.

Quinn sighed disappointedly, feeling a tug at her heart at the words "my fiancé". It had never bothered her before that some of her conquests were engaged, already married, or in a serious relationship. It was all fun, sex and pleasure.

But Rachel, her brunette goddess, she really wished that she wasn't engaged or in a relationship with anybody but her, and she didn't even do relationships. It's just something about her. Her heart was telling her not to let this one go.

"Okay, okay, Rachel, look, I- why don't you slow down a bit? Use my bathroom to freshen up. Take a shower, you don't want to go home smelling like, well, me. I'm sure she…" "He, it's a guy" "…right, he won't appreciate you smelling like someone else."

Thinking it over her mind she realized that wearing what she wore yesterday and smelling like Quinn and sex might be a dead giveaway. She truly didn't want to break Jesse's heart.

"Okay. But I'm locking the door, and don't get any ideas" she told Quinn in all seriousness.

Quinn smiled "I won't I promise, and I'll leave you some clothes outside the bathroom" she pointed at an adjourning door.

Rachel looked her skeptically.

"I also _promise _that I won't even be in my room when you get out, okay?" Quinn said.

Feeling satisfied with Quinn's answer she helped herself to the restroom, making sure the door was completely locked.

Quinn, with a sigh, laid back, wincing when she felt her love scratches behind her back burn with the friction of the covers.

Getting up again she searched through her drawers for sweats and a shirt. They would probably be super baggy since, the brunette wasn't that tall. Finding what she was looking for, she placed it in front of the bathroom door and left to her loft's other restroom.

Looking herself in the mirror she saw several small yet fading bruises on her neck, she turned around and winced at the sight of several scratches there.

"Totally worth it, though" she told herself, smirking at her own reflection. She turned on her shower and proceeded to make herself clean again.

Meanwhile at the other side of the apartment, Rachel was hurriedly taking a shower, groaning a bit in when she felt how sore her pussy was while cleaning herself. Remembering how amazing it was being filled with Quinn she promptly removed her hand, speeding up her shower. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a large, fluffy towel. She slowly opened the bathroom, half expecting for Quinn to pounce on her (not that her body _really_ minded). Quinn had kept her promise as the room was empty. She saw the clothes neatly folded at the floor near the bathrooms entrance and brought it in with her, closing and locking the door behind her.

She looked at the fogged mirror, trying to look at her reflection. She cleaned it with a wash towel, and gasped at her reflection. She had several dark bruises adorning her neck, collarbone, and chest and what seemed like a fading bite mark at the point where shoulder and neck met.

"My God she's a freaking vampire!" she told herself. "Oh but it felt so good when she was doing it, mmm…that mouth"

Rachel scolded herself for thinking dirty thoughts about the person she was _not _engaged with.

She quickly put on her borrowed clothes, thinking of asking Quinn for a scarf. Always the prepared person, Rachel was also thinking of what to tell Jesse, why she didn't get home last night.

Once she got herself presentable she exited the bathroom and headed to the living room to at least say bye to the stranger that brought her an immense amount of pleasure yet a load of guilt and betrayal with it.

She saw Quinn, who also seemed to have showered, dressed in grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt sitting on a recliner chair with her feet propped up.

"So this is it then?" She said, sounding a bit sad to Rachel's ears.

"Yeah it is" Rachel replied, not really making eye contact.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Quinn asked with a hint of hope in her voice. "I'd really like to see you again. Just as friends"

"I don't know, Quinn. That may not be a good idea." She replied sincerely. "But thank you, for…whatever you did, it was nice to meet" She turned around, pressing the button for the elevator. She only waited for a few seconds before the doors opened. She stepped in pressing the button for the bottom floor.

She looked one last time at Quinn who was making her way to the elevator. She stopped the doors from closing. She took out a black scarf out of her pants pocket placing it around Rachel's neck.

Looking into her eyes, she leaned in for a short, sweet goodbye kiss. Rachel closed her eyes enjoying the last contact of the blonde.

Quinn stepped back into her living room pushing the bottom floor button for Rachel.

And as the doors were closing, she said,

"Bye, Rachel"

"Bye, stranger." She replied back with a smile, as the elevator doors finally closed hiding the brunette goddess from Quinn's eyes.


	4. The Morning After Part Deux!

_**a/n: Ok first of all, thank you guys! Ya'll make this gay Latina even happier than the word gay (and what's gayer than being gay? A double rainbow. Idek…) Second of all, I'll try not to make Jesse into an asshole because truthfully, I have a gay girl crush on Jonathan Groff. Since my OTP Faberry won't ever kiss, my second favorite person for Rachel is Jesse St. James even though he was a total jerk (**__**Finn is much more of an asshole than Jesse, he's selfish and doesn't deserve Rachel, at least Rachel and Jesse had more in common**__**) , but then again it might be the Spring Awakening fangirl in me soo… Anyway, please leave me a review, tell me if I'm going too ooc or if there is no plot at all. Tell me what'd you like to see happen (besides a happy ending, that's just inevitable).Who'd you like to show up, etc. annddd I'm done. Enjoy!**_

_**a/n 2: Shameless plugs: twitter: _pleslie_ tumblr: nerdofalltrades nothing too interesting, just random ramblings and thoughts of things.**_

_**a/n 3: You guys! I typed all this in one 8hr shift! Hard worker this one (points at self). I deserve a raise. Ok, now I'm done.**_

Sighing and feeling sad, like a kid whose balloon that had brought them such great joy and had just seen the string slip from their hand and watched it fly away, far from reach, Quinn dragged herself to her room and flopped onto her bed face down with a bounce.

She took the pillow Rachel had slept in, inhaled deeply, catching a slight scent of berries.

_God, I don't even know her last name and I'm already infatuated! There's gotta be a way for me to cotac- _Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by buzzing somewhere in her room.

Staying still and perking up her hearing she tried to recognize what the sound was. Lifting herself off the bed, she turned her head to the left searching for her phone. Spotting it, she grabbed and realized that it wasn't it.

The buzzing continued. She got off the bed looking around on the floor when she finally saw it. A black purse with its contents spilled. She spotted a cell phone among the various electronics and make up.

_This has to be a sign or something! _Quinn thought, as she grabbed the phone, got onto her bed and started jumping on it like a kid hopped on caffeine and sugar on Christmas Day.

Still jumping she unlocked the phone and took a quick look to see who was calling. Rachel had 34 missed calls, almost 40 unread text messages, 12 voicemails and 7 unanswered emails. They were all from yesterday and from one person from what she could tell without snooping any further. Jesse. Just thinking of this fools name made her sick to her stomach and she didn't even know that guy.

Setting the phone back to its home screen, she smiled when she saw Rachel starring back at her, frozen in time, with a smile on her face. Starring at it for a while, she shifted her eyes and saw that she was posing with nice looking, curly haired man with an identical expression as Rachel's. She acknowledged him as being Jesse.

She stopped bouncing, feeling sad yet hopeful about her finding. Sooner or later Rachel had to make contact in order to get her stuff back.

She went back to the spilled contents putting them back in the purse. She had to make contact; she had an iPod, a camera, and her phone. All expensive electronics that she sure had to want back.

She went looking under the bed for more lost stuff but only found a black lacy thong. A black lacy thong that _did not_ belong to her. Getting on her knees and holding that thong in her hand made all the blood drain from her face and into her groin.

_Now I've really got to find her, she never did return the favor. _Quinn thought, stuffing the thong into her sweat pants pocket.

(Meanwhile at the other side of town)

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! _Was a frenetic Rachel inside a cab, halted in front of her apartment building while realizing that she had forgotten all her money in her purse which happened to be still at Quinn's apartment.

"_Oh my fucking shit! OH MY FUCKING SHIT! What the hell did I get myself into!_?" Rachel said, noticing that she may or may not have said that out loud.

"I don't know miss, but you've really got to pay the fare" The cab driver said in a Scottish accent.

"I know, can you just wait here while I go upstairs really quick and grab some cash?" Rachel told him.

Sighing the driver said "It's OK miss, I'll stay put"

Thanking him, she rushed out of the cab, got inside her building, ran up four flights of stairs to her apartment door.

Since she didn't have her keys with her, she lifted her fist to pound on the door.

There was rustling on the other side, and what seemed like a body falling onto the floor and then running towards her to open the door. The she felt herself be enveloped in strong arms.

"RACHEL! Oh my god, babe! I've been looking for you everywhere! I sent all kinds of messages to your phone and I haven't gotten any sleep worrying about you. I seriously called everybody and their ancestors and…"

"Jesse, please let me breathe" Rachel interrupted, as she couldn't breathe because Jesse had her in a tight bear hug.

Letting go he looked at her, "Are you ok? Are you hurt? I'll kick who's ever ass needs to be kicked! Just tell me who they are and I'll…"

"I'm ok really, I'll explain later but I really need $25 dollars for the cab" Rachel said, stopping him again.

"Ok, yeah, sure, here" Jesse said promptly pulling out three $10 dollar bills from his wallet.

"Thanks, I'll be right back" She said, rushing back down stairs paying the driver his cash.

Out of breath, she finally reached her apartment. Opened the door, saw Jesse sitting in the couch, she entered and saw at the opposite side.

"So where were you last night? I proposed to you and all of sudden you run out like a chicken with its head cut off." Jesse said calmly, looking at her searching to see if she really was ok. She looked fine except that she seemed distraught and was bit fidgety.

She really hated lying to Jesse, but she had to, for right now to spare his feelings while she got hers straightened out (or gayed out, whatever).

"Well, I was so shocked after your engagement proposal, I went out to clear my head at Cheers Bar. I met up with an acquaintance of mine from my theatre class and I may have drunk a little too much and threw up on my dress, so I just stayed at her house. Sorry I didn't answer your calls. I know I should've called! I didn't mean for you to worry. You know how forgetful I tend to be. I mean I forgot all my stuff at my friend's house." Rachel explained, looking at Jesse's tired eyes. She really felt even guiltier for what she did last night.

"It's ok. I was just worried that something bad had happened. But I know how you get when you drink too much." Jesse said with a slight smile. Looking at her hand in her lap, he said, "Hey you're wearing my ring. Does that mean yes?" he asked with optimism in his voice.

"I-Jesse, I'm still trying to process what happened, please give me some time? I'm gonna lay down, I've been through an emotional rollercoaster this past 24 hours." She said.

His face falling just a bit he nodded his head, "Ok Rachel, I just, you know I love you, but I'm foremost and most importantly your best friend you can be honest with me and tell me if we're moving too fast" He scooted closer to her, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

He stood up grabbing her hand and tugging her to the bedroom.

"I would carry you, but I've seriously got no energy left. I'm just gonna lay here with you and take a long nap. I've got an audition in like 3 hours"

That just made her feel worst. Not only did he not rest properly for his audition, he may not even get the part because she couldn't keep her hormones in check.

Not saying anything, Rachel curled into herself facing away from Jesse as he lay down behind her spooning her from behind.

She noticed how different it was to be held by Jesse from Quinn.

Feeling suddenly tired, she closed her eyes and started dreaming about piercing hazel eyes and beautiful smiles.

(Back at Quinn's apartment)

While Quinn was contemplating on what to do, her phone started to ring

_To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)_

Rolling her eyes and muttering "that bitch changed my ringtone again", sliding to unlock her phone, she answered,

"What do you want, S?"

"Woah! Good morning to you too Baconator! Just calling to see how Shorty was in the sack" The Latina replied. Quinn could totally see a smirk playing in Santana's lips through her mind's eye.

"I mean I tried to warn her about your womanizing ways, but girls cannot say no to you." Santana said.

"The only reason you were even telling her about my 'womanizing ways' was because you totally wanted her in _your_ bed" Quinn said, happy that Rachel had fallen in hers instead.

"Duh, Q! You know Britt-Britt and I gots to have our threesome every once in awhile, because damn! That girl had serious hotness going on. But not hot as me, 'cause I'm motherfuckin' smokin'. So tell me what happened after that hot show you guys gave us at the bar? " Santana said.

"Well, first of all, I really don't want to know what you and Brittany do together. You guys are kinky as shit. But anyway, I took her home with me, obviously, and you know, did things." Quinn said trying to not give too much away.

"OMFG. You totally have massive girl crush on the hobbit, you fucking freak!" Santana said loudly while laughing. "You usually tell me how much of a freak your harlots are but you're being all prude and shit with Raquel or whatever her name was"

"Can you please stop making fun of her height, and her name's Rachel" Quinn said dreamily without realizing it.

The Latina laughed. "Aww, how cute 'her name's Rachel'. I've gotta tell Puck and Britt about this. Some vertically challenged hottie has Quinn Fabray's bitchy heart going peter-patter."

"God, Santana can you be serious for just a moment? I'm kind of really into this girl and I know nothing about her but I really have to get to know her and I think I've found a way"

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll help you get your bite-sized sex on legs. Tell me what you found" Santana asked.

"Well after our tryst, she kind of left in a hurry this morning but she forgot her purse which had her phone, wallet and all kinds of other stuff in it, so I figured that she's gonna need that back so that would be my chance to meet her again" Quinn said excitedly.

"Clearly home girl's stupid for leaving her shit there. I would've sold everything on eBay by now. Anyway, Q, you know she's engaged right? I know you don't give a flying fuck about relationship status of your other women, but this one is obviously different." Santana said, feeling for her friend and honestly trying to help her out.

"I know she's engaged she didn't fail to mention it while she was running out my apartment" Quinn said sadly, "but she's engaged, not married. She wouldn't have slept with me or been at the bar for that matter if she really was sure about her engagement. There had to be some doubt about the guy she's marrying and I don't want to lose the chance of her running-off with me or something as ludicrous."

"You're right it takes two to be fuck-buddies, and from what you're telling me, not at all innocent. The seduction was mutual from what I could see at the bar. Little honey had her hands all over you and was as into you as you were into her. So this is what we're gonna do" Santana said, in her secret service, let's take over the world, plotting voice. "You're gonna go through her phone and find her house number. You're gonna call your lover and tell her to meet you at my bar because she left her shit at your casa, and she obviously knows where my bar's at. You guys are gonna chat and talk about girlie things like feelings and shit. Tell her your intentions and if she's interested she'll let you touch her in her v-hole again, you'll fuck every thought of her fiancé out of her system, take her to Vegas on your motorcycle and make her become your wifey. Simple as that."

"Woah you thought of all that by yourself? Hope you didn't burn yourself out with that." Quinn said in amusement.

"Fuck you, Fabray, take it or leave it. But don't come running back to my apartment crying like a little bitch and interrupting Brittana time because Smurfette or whatever didn't want to have anything with you" Santana stated, not amused with the thought of Quinn interrupting her one-on-one sessions with her girlfriend of eight years.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'll call her house and set the plan into motion. God, I really hope she's ok with meeting up with me. What if she says no? I really have to see her again."

"Q, calm the fuck down Operation: Get Minnie Mouse to your Mickey Mouse, will work, ok? Have a little faith Quinnie, lo que sera, sera"

"I don't know what that means S?"

"You would think that after 4 years of Spanish including AP Spanish and hanging out with a Latina all these years you would know some Spanish! Estuped American!" She said in her best Sofia Vergara accent. "And it means, what should be shall be. If you're meant to be with this chick then it'll happen. It's time for you to settle down and focus your whorish energy to one girl"

"Thanks San. In all of your cussing and stupid nicknames I've come to realize that you're a true friend. I don't know what I'd do without you" Quinn said gratefully.

"Don't mention it Q. To anybody. Seriously. You know I can't do this emotional shit with anybody but Britt" Santana said.

Quinn laughed into the phone. "I know Santana, but, uh, I guess I'll go and put Operation: Get my Minnie to my Mickey in motion, I'll call you later for any updates?"

"Yea, sure, whatever. Good luck." Santana said.

"Ok then, talk to you soon" Quinn said, ending her call.

She got Rachel's phone out again, and looked through her contacts for a home phone number. She found a contact with a label of "Home" and pressed the call button.

She brought the phone to ear as the dial tone began to ring and she waited, holding her breath and hoping that her brunette goddess would answer her call.


	5. Operation: M&M

**_A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, but better now than later right? Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing and know that I'm reading all of them. Some of your comments made me laugh. :) Please keep them coming. For those putting me on their alerts, thank you too. Again, if you guys have any plot ideas to input please do, please. _**

**_There is also a lot of cartoon references so if you don't know half of the characters that Santana is talking about, Google them…and shame on you for not knowing who they are ;)._**

**_a/n 2: Shameless plugs: twitter: _pleslie_ tumblr: nerdofalltrades nothing too interesting, just random ramblings and thoughts of things._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Rachel woke up in a jolt. She looked around trying to find the noise that had disrupted her dreams. Noticing that her house phone was ringing she answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh, is this Rachel?" the stranger said unsure.

"Um, yes, this is her. May I ask who is calling?" Rachel answered. Her heart beating unusually fast, for she vaguely recalled hearing that voice somewhere.

"Uh yeah, it's Quinn" the stranger answered.

"Oh, Quinn" Rachel gasped. It didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "Why are you calling here? And how you get my number?"

"Well you kind of left in hurry and you left your stuff here, so you know, I was just calling from your phone. I hope you don't mind. I figured you'd want your stuff back, so maybe you'd like to meet me at the bar since we both know where it's at?" Quinn said in one breath.

Looking to her side, she noticed that Jesse was still asleep. _Damn it!_ She thought _why must I be so forgetful. Well it's not like you don't want to see her again…damn those eyes!_

"Oh, well, I guess we should meet up then. I mean I do have important stuff in that purse I'll meet you at the bar say around 6? We'll make it quick." Rachel said.

Breaking into a smile, Quinn replied "Oh right, then Rachel see ya soon!", and with that she hanged and up and did a fist pump into the air.

Rachel put the phone back in its dock and put her hand in her still furiously beating heart, trying to calm it down.

"Hey who was that? You seem a bit freaked out." Jesse said, still groggy from his nap.

"Oh it's just my friend. Uh, I left my stuff at her place last night and we're meeting up later for me to retrieve it." Rachel said.

"OK, well, why are you so freaked out then?" Jesse questioned.

"Nothing, it's just the phone startled me awake" Rachel said, it was half the truth anyway.

"Alright then, well I'm gonna take a quick shower, care to join me?" Jesse said moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"Um, not right now? I kind of just want to lie down right now." Rachel said, trying to ignore the disappointment sketched on Jesse's face.

"Ok that's fine. Rach, are you sure you're ok? You seem a bit off today." Jesse said, feeling that something was bothering Rachel, but she was refusing to tell him what it was.

"I'm fine Jess, really ok?" Rachel said with a smile.

Jesse just nodded and went inside their bathroom.

Sighing, Rachel laid back in bed. Staring at the ceiling and wondering what would happen when she met those unforgettable hazel eyes again.

She grasped the scarf that she hadn't removed and was still wrapped around her neck. She brought it up to her nose and smelled some sort of perfume on it that she remembered smelling on Quinn's skin.

Half an hour passed and she heard the shower stop and saw a freshly showered Jesse emerge from the bathroom.

She saw him quickly get dressed while doing some quick vocal warm-ups. He put on some cologne, fixed his curly hair into his signature style. When he finished, he kneeled beside the bed next to where Rachel was laying.

"Well, I'm gonna head out. I really hope you feel better, Rach" he said. He then grabbed something from behind him and settled it next to Rachel.

"Here's our Care Bear. Just cuddle him and he'll make you feel better" Jesse said with a smile. He got up and quickly pecked Rachel on the lips.

"Thanks Jess" she said, smiling at his gesture. "Good luck at your audition. Your gonna blow them away, I know it"

"Oh I know I will" he laughed, "take care of yourself, see you later", and we that he left the room and then the apartment.

Hugging the Care Bear closer to herself, she couldn't help but feel the guilt start settling in her heart once again. Here was this guy who would do anything to make her feel better and her heart did not beat as wildly as a simple phone call from Quinn had.

She let tears run down her face and cried silently. She really hoped that if the truth ever came out about her cheating, that her relationship of friendship with Jesse won't be forever broken.

(A couple of hours later)

"Will you chill the fuck out?" Santana said "you're starting to make ME nervous, and I don't got a reason to be nervous about! And will you stop moving your leg up and down; I can totally feel the whole bar vibrating with your nervous tick"

"Sorry! It's, I'm, ahh! I'm nervous, ok? God, what's wrong with me!" Quinn said, grasping her head in nervousness.

"Man you got it bad for Minnie Mouse, I swear I've never seen you lose your shit before. You're usually so suave and chill just exuding confidence, and Jerry the Mouse has made you a pile of mush overnight. Literally!" Santana said shaking her head. "Here take a shot, you'll relax" she said offering her a tequila shot.

"What the fuck? No, S, I can't be drunk before she sees me! Are you crazy!" Quinn said pushing the shot away from her.

"God you're such an idiot sometimes. Oh look! Man up Fabray here comes Tweedy Bird!" Santana said, unusually peppy. She truly wished her friend luck.

"What? Tweedy Bird, S, you really need to stop with the nick…" Quinn stopped mid sentence as she turned to greet Rachel.

"Wow" Quinn said, staring at Rachel.

Rachel was wearing skin tight jeans, with black boots, a coat that did things to her curves, a hat and, she noticed, she was wearing her black scarf.

Not knowing what to do with herself, Quinn battled on getting up and hugging her, kissing her on the cheek, or just staying put. She chose the latter.

"Hi Quinn" Rachel said, briefly making eye contact with the still stunned blonde. She secretly was flattered that Quinn couldn't take her eyes off her.  
"Santana is nice to see you again" she said to the Latina behind the bar.

"Well Hi Raquel, I'm surprised you remember my name" Santana said, as nicely as possible.

"It's actually Rachel and you're still wearing a name tag" Rachel said pointing at Santana's tag.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna leave you two hotties alone to talk and share bright ideas. Drinks are on the house by the way" Santana said, winking at Quinn and leaving to serve and scream at other customers.

"Well, isn't she friendly?" Rachel said, with a hint of jealousy.

"Not most of the time" Quinn said chuckling, "she's actually my best friend. We've knownxc each other since kindergarten when she pushed me off the slide and proclaimed she was the queen of badass and tacos"

"That must be one hell of a friendship then." Rachel said.

"Yeah it is." Quinn said looking for Santana, catching her eye at the other side of the bar. Santana put down the glass she was cleaning, put two thumps up and mouthed what it seemed "You got this Pepé Le Pew!"

Trying to hold back a smile she looked back to an oblivious Rachel.

"So you got my stuff here?" Rachel said, trying not to sound too impatient.

"Yeah I got it here. But first, I, uh, can I introduce myself?" Quinn said, feeling unusually shy.

"What?" Rachel said not sure of what she heard.

"I want you to know who I am. I don't usually do this, but um, I'd really like to know you too." Quinn replied.

Rachel looked at Quinn. She saw honesty and a sense that Quinn was truly making an effort here.

"Ok, Quinn. Who are you?" Rachel said looking at Quinn inquisitively.

Quinn smiled, glad that Rachel wasn't running away and was playing along.

"I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray, I am a lawyer here in New York. I used to live in California before moving here. Um, I love books, music and film. My two best friends are Brittany and Santana and both moved out here with me to open up this bar. I was a cheerleader in high school, but I also was also a great student. I was involved in our High School's Glee club with an enthusiastic Brittany and by default Santana. I was involved there because first, I love to sing, not so well but I do, and because I was trying to grab the attention of the girl who was our lead and captain. I do stupid things when I get attached to something and won't stop until I get it. On that note, I've never been arrested, I've never done heavy drugs, I'm a social drinker, if I've done something bad with Santana, I've never been caught. I give to charity as often as I can and I don't know what else to tell you."

Quinn felt silly just blabbering away key points of her life, but still hoping that she was grabbing Rachel's attention.

"Well Quinn Fabray" Rachel said, liking the way her first and last name felt sounded out of her mouth, "It's really nice to meet you, and I think I should also introduce myself. My name is Rachel Berry. I was raised in Ohio with my two wonderfully gay dads. I am an aspiring Broadway actress and am currently in an off-Broadway production, not the lead role but it's something. I find it kind of funny that you mention Glee Club, because I too was in Glee Club and it was there where I met my best friend Jesse St. James. He was from a rival Glee Club and we dated briefly on his senior year. I was the lead and captain of our club and was romantically involved with my male lead Finn Hudson. I came to New York searching for my dream and met up with Jesse. We had kept in contact while I finished high school. I was a geek in high school, getting slushy facials almost daily. It wasn't the best of times but I survived. I'm also not a criminal, or a drug addict" Rachel finished with a smile.

"Seems like we got things in common then" Quinn said also smiling.

"Seems like it" Rachel said, her heart fluttering at Quinn's smile. She was ecstatic that a beautiful woman like Quinn had joined a nerdy club like Glee to pursue a girl, nonetheless the glee captain. She found that super romantic.

"Can I buy you a drink Rachel Berry?" Quinn asked, happy that she finally knew the last name and something else about the girl who had invaded her heart and mind.

"Sure, that'll be nice." Rachel replied.

"Hey, S? Drinks please!" Quinn yelled grabbing Santana's attention.

"How's it going Quinnie the Pooh?" Santana said, smiling an evil smile.

"Uh its going great, S?" Quinn replied looking at her friend weirdly.

After a couple of minutes of an awkward staring contest, Quinn ordered them drinks and continued talking to Rachel about her life in California and Rachel about Ohio.

Hours passed and melted together. The drinks came and went and conversation and laughter flowed as smoothly as the finest wine. Personalities and emotions were becoming uninhibited. Bodies were attracting each other. Words were whispered hotly into ears. Fingers were lightly trailing and playing with each other. Heavily emotive gazes were cast.

"You know, Rachel? Ever sense I set my eyes on you, the only thing I think about now, solely revolves around you" Quinn said.

"I could say the same thing about you, Quinn" Rachel whispered back to her.

"Can I kiss you?" Quinn said, her mind not filtering what came out of her mouth.

The alcohol and Quinn's scent was making Rachel's world delightfully hot.

"Yes." Rachel whispered and she watched with hooded eyes as Quinn came closer.

She closed her eyes as she felt the pure ambrosial taste of Quinn's lips on hers once again.

A soft escaped and neither knew from whom.

Their lips parted and allowed their tongues into the mix, lightly tasting fruit that were mixed into their drinks. Their lips and tongues playing a dangerous game of arousal. Each feeling the plumpness, fullness and texture of their lips. Feeling the strength and warmness of their tongues. Their breaths mixing together.

"Woah ladies! As hot as this is, and I'm all for exhibitionism, you guys might want to move this somewhere much more, oh I don't know, secluded?" Santana said, disrupting and breaking their physical and sensual contact.

They both would've blushed but with their make-out session and alcohol in their system, both of their faces were flushed.

"Come with me, I know you feel it too. This undeniable energy between us" Quinn told Rachel, completely ignoring Santana's presence.

Rachel's conscious and guilt were clouded over with alcohol and lust. She was solely going by what her heart and sexual energy was telling her. Quinn was right. There was this energy flowing and she didn't want to miss the chance to at least explore it.

"Let me just make a quick phone call and I'll join you" Rachel said, knowing that she answered correctly when Quinn's face broke into the most beautiful smile ever imaginable.

***Spoiler Alert* Smut next chapter! ;)**


	6. They Say Drunk Sex is the Best Part 1

_**A/N: Ladies! Happy Holidays! I love reading you guy's comments, they're my own X-mas presents and they inspire to write a bit faster. :) I'm getting other plots in my head that I' planning on doing, but my goal right now is to figure out how to finish this story first. I'll try to never leave a story unfinished.**_

_**A/N 2: Shameless plugs: twitter: _pleslie_ tumblr: nerdofalltrades nothing too interesting, just random ramblings and thoughts of things.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

It was like déjà vu all over again seeing themselves back at Quinn's apartment with their bodies filled with lust and their hearts feeling the kindling beginnings of love.

Rachel was pressed up against the closed elevator doors, feeling the contrast of the harsh cold metal behind her back and Quinn's burning hot mouth drawing trails up and down the column of her neck creating a delicious storm within her body.

Breathy moans, groans and grunts were exchanged between them, fueling their desire.

Quinn's hands interchanging between groping Rachel's breasts beneath her shirt and her ass through her tight jeans, fondling both, generating the most musical of sighs and moans out of the brunette songstress.

Knowing exactly her apartments layout, she guided Rachel between kisses to her couch. Standing before it, she got rid of Rachel's shirt, gently kissing the brunettes exposed skin. She bent down slightly to kiss and softly nibble the tops of her bra encased breasts.

Rachel threw her head back, thoroughly enjoying having her breasts being paid attention like that by Quinn's warm tongue. She kept Quinn's head in place by threading her fingers through the soft gold mane of the blond.

Working her way back up her torso, Quinn gave a couple of nips to Rachel's collarbone and soothing the bites with her tongue.

In an unexpected movement, Quinn found herself being pushed to sit on the couch by Rachel. She reached up to undo the singer's jeans but her hands were lightly batted away.

Rachel raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and with an index finger and a look, she silently told her not to touch just yet.

Quinn put her hand at the side of the couch and gripped the edge of the cushion as Rachel ever so slowly unbuttoned her own jeans and lowered them, tantalizingly peeled them from her thighs, revealing her smooth, toned, tanned legs and white boy shorts.

At the moment she saw her underwear, she remembered the black lace thong she had found earlier and that now resided in her nightstand drawer and felt her face heat up.

Smirking at Quinn's reaction, she took the waistband of her boy shorts and with the same precision as before; she slowly slid them down, bending and giving Quinn a show of her breasts.

After being freed of her clothes in her lower half she continued to straddle Quinn's lap.

Once settled, she took in Quinn's flushed and labored breath in. She loved the sexual power she had over the not so stranger. That with her body she could excite this gorgeous blonde, it did wonders to her ego.

"You can touch now." Rachel whispered to Quinn

Quinn brought her hands behind Rachel's back and unclasped the white bra encasing Rachel's supple breasts, sliding it down her arms and flinging it behind her.

She then slid her warm hands up her torso, cupping her breast, weighting them in her hand and admiring how perfectly they fit in her hand. She's seen, touched, and groped plenty of breasts real and fake before Rachel's, but hers were just simply perfect. Not too big or small and they were real, so, so real and warm.

Licking her lips she brought a nipple to her mouth, twirling and swirling her tongue around it as it became hard in her mouth.

She moved up to her neck and bit it, grinning one she heard Rachel's throaty moan vibrating against her lips.

"Wait," Rachel rasped, not even trying to stop Quinn's ministrations on her lips.

"Wait? What for?" Quinn spoke into her skin.

"I just remembered that I never got to repay you for last night, and I really, really want to repay you." Rachel said between a groan and a whisper.

All of Quinn's blood settled between her thighs and a dull, throbbing ache settled painfully between them.

"You don't have to" Quinn said, even though she really wanted to feel Rachel in her most intimate part.

"But I want to" Rachel replied back as she leaned away from Quinn's mouth and grasped the edge of Quinn's shirt , lifting it up and removing it. She also discarded her bra in the process.

She unsaddled herself from Quinn's lap and kneeled on the floor between her legs.

Rachel looked up from her position with a smoldering gaze and a smirk up at Quinn who was nearly hyperventilating.

Keeping eye contact, she undid her belt, button and zipper of her jeans. She pulled her jeans, along with her panties down her long, white, milky thighs.

Quinn lifted her hips to help Rachel along. Once the jeans were off, Rachel parted Quinn's thighs and looked with pleasure how glistening wet and engorged Quinn's sex was for her.

Quinn has never felt so exposed to another human being before, she felt like a virgin, and had to fight the urge to close her thighs with the intensity and heat of Rachel's gaze.

Rachel placed her hands inside Quinn's thighs to keep them open as she licked and nipped trails up both thighs, making them quake with pleasure. She got so close to her sex but then diverted to nip at Quinn's hip bone. That's when she noticed a small tattoo of a treble clef and music notes sketched on her hip's skin. Smiling at herself she bit the tattoo and licked it.

Feeling that she had teased Quinn enough, she looked up back at Quinn and brought her tongue to lick up the length of Quinn's sex and watched as Quinn's eyes rolled back and close, and watched as her head was thrown back in pure ecstasy as guttural moan escaped her throat.

She licked up and down her sex a couple of times before finding her clit and placing it between her lips and playing with it with her tongue.

She placed her hands against Quinn's hip to keep them from bucking to forcefully.

Quinn's already shallow breath was becoming even more shallow, only to be released in sighs and long moans.

Releasing her from her mouth, she brought her fingers in to massage and rub down her emerging clit.

Quinn brought her hands to tangle in the brunette's long locks, silently telling her to reattach her lips back again.

Rachel brought her lips once again to toy with her clit and brought her wet fingers to tease and encircle her entrance.

Quinn's back was arching in the coach with the amazing feeling of Rachel's mouth and teasing fingers at her entrance with their promise of penetration. She tried to keep her hips still but it was near impossible as she instinctually rocked them against the source of her hot pleasure.

"Oh Rachel. I've never felt like this before….just keep going, I'm so close, fuck, I'm so close, please don't stop Rach! Ohhhhhh!" Quinn said in one breath.

Taking that as her cue, she inserted two fingers deep inside her wet heat and loved how tightly her inner vaginal muscles just clenched around her fingers with so much strength. She rubbed the walls with the tips of her fingers, curling them once she found the spongy tissue of her g-spot.

She thrusted deeply and rapidly in and out of her wet heat, hearing Quinn's moans increase in pitch. She saw how her toes were curling into her feet from the pleasure. Quinn's powerful thighs wrapped themselves around Rachel's head and tried hard not to suffocate her while keeping her head still with her hands , who was still lapping at her clit.

The pleasure got too intense, and with one last thrust and lick, Quinn felt herself reach the edge of her pleasure. She left herself fall with a high pitched moan, and the arching of her body. She exploded into her white hot orgasm, letting the waves just sweep over her again and again. She wanted it to last forever.

Rachel collected all the fluids released from Quinn's orgasm into her mouth, moaning at the heady taste of her lover, cleaning her as much as possible.

With one last kiss at her nether lips she got up from her kneeling and positioned herself once again on Quinn's lap, feeling her post-coital body still thrumming in pleasure.

She grasped Quinn's throw back head into her, and kissed her lips letting Quinn taste herself on her lips.

They both moaned at the taste. They kissed languidly, slowly but not less passionately.

When they finally broke away, Quinn's eyes were hooded and glazed over and looked at Rachel like she wanted to the naughtiest of things to her.

Rachel gasped at the unadulterated lustful look of love and couldn't wait to have Quinn inside her.

Taking her time to compose herself and letting moments pass between them Quinn finally spoke. "Wow, Ms. Berry, you sure know how to raise the bar, now let me show you something that I've got in my room, care to see?"

"I'd do whatever you'd like me to do Ms. Fabray, show me" Rachel said with a sexy smirk and a squeal as Quinn picked her up and moved them to the bedroom.


	7. They Say Drunk Sex is the Best Part 2

_**A/N: Ladies, I'm so sorry this update is way late, (like 2 months since the last update?) so, so sorry! :(. **_

_**A/N2: I want to give huge shout outs to the people who have constantly been commenting since the beginning of this story, thanks to you guys and to the peeps who have me put me on their alerts too!**_

_**Replies to some of my readers:**_  
__

_**-lectora13: Ok, I literally did a spit-take when I read your comment and then lmao'ed. Nice to see such a positive effect ;)**_

_**-smashintoyou: Rendered speechless I see? Awesome. :)**_

_**-sweetiesun: One, I assumed the alcohol would repress her feelings, and two, you wouldn't turn a blind eye just to be with Quinn Fabray, hm? ;) (and no people, don't cheat on your gf/bf even if you do meet Lea or Dianna in a private setting with multiple surfaces)**_

_**A/N3: I finished typing this out on my Droid so if there are massive spelling and grammatical errors, blame my phone.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Rachel's legs were wrapped around Quinn's waist, being held up by Quinn's hands holding on to her bare ass. They exchanged kisses as they moved from the living room to the bedroom in fluid motion, trying not to bump into any walls or furniture.

Once Quinn's knees hit the edge of her bed and with amazing strength, she dragged herself and Rachel up the bed placing Rachel's head in über comfortable pillows.

Still kissing they broke apart for air. They smiled at each other, softly chuckling that they made it safely to the comfy bed.

Quinn was snuggly pressed between Rachel's spread thighs. Rachel bit her bottom lip, admiring the fact that she truly enjoyed having Quinn pressed up oh so sweetly against her.

"Can I ask you something? But I really don't want you to freak out, ok?" Quinn asked.

Furrowing her brow, Rachel said "Yea you can ask me anything".

Now looking unsure, and a bit shy playing with a loose thread of a pillow she said, "I bought this...toy...last week...and maybe, if you'd like, we can, you know, like, try it out?"

Completely not expecting that question, Rachel felt a shot of heat spread down her spine into her core, quickly getting an image of a sweaty Quinn , in all positions, just pounding the cum out of her.

"Yes" she quickly replied.

With a smile and a kiss, Quinn got off Rachel and searched under her bed for her toy box.

Without looking and by feel, she found her brand new toy, excited that she got to break it in someone as special as Rachel.

She got unto her knees and proceeded to harness herself up with the strap-on.

Rachel watched on as she noticed Quinn fumbling with the straps and decided to help her lover out.

"Here let me" She said, never taking her eyes off the dangling piece of silicon between her lover's thighs.

With dexterous fingers, she managed to securely harness Quinn into her sex toy. Once finished, she softly gripped the hard silicone tugging and pushing it against Quinn, who let out a soft moan as the clit insert rubbed on her still sensitive clit.

Quinn leaned forward for a kiss, forcing Rachel to release the dildo and lay back on the bed, dragging Quinn on top of her with the dildo poking her in her lower stomach.

They kissed passionately, their lips already bruised and swollen from their earlier activity.

"You know, I don't really need any foreplay right now," Rachel mumbled against the blonde's lips, "what I need is for you to fuck...me...really...hard." She said between kisses, making Quinn moan at her words.

"With pleasure" Quinn said, dipping her fingers between Rachel's thighs, biting her lip at the mount of liquid that had accumulated there. She teased her clit, rubbing it in circles, watching Rachel's hips thrash around the bed. She inserted her fingers at her entrance to stretch her and get her ready for penetration. She knew she didn't need lube with this amount of wetness, but she certainly was tight and didn't want to hurt her.

Feeling Quinn's fingers at her folds and entrance was making Rachel insane with want. She couldn't hold still at Quinn's probbing fingers.

Assured that Rachel was ready, she inserted the head of the dildo into her entrance, slowly thrusting forward inch by delicious inch. Rachel felt her walls beginning to clamp against the intruding object, groaning at how easily it was going in and feeling the ridges of the dildo rub amazingly against her walls.

Once, fully inside she made eye contact with Rachel seeing that she had thrown her head back, eyes closed, brows furrowed in pure pleasure. Taking this as a good sign, she began to thrust at a moderate pace, enjoing how the clit insert and Rachel's tightness were making her feel real good.

Rachel was arching her back, holding the sheets in a deadly grip feeling the head of the dildo hit her g-spot over and over again. She spread her legs wider giving Quinn more access and a better angle to pound into, her thighs quivering in pleasure. She felt wet lips begin to leave trails of delectible kisses and bites at the burning skin of her neck. She felt Quinn's grunts vibratring against her skin, feeling her slit gush even more at the thought that the blonde was enjoying this as much as she was.

Suddenly she felt empty as Quinn completely pulled out of her dripping slit. She opened her eyes, blinking out the blurriness and watched as a breathless Quinn moved her body to the side making her face a body length mirror that she hadn't noticed before. She gasped at her own reflection. She looked throughly ravished. Her hair had that "just fucked" look, her eyes were glassy, her lips swollen and red, her breasts were extra perky, and she wasn't super narcissistic but she would totally fuck her reflection, she was that hot looking.

Then Quinn captured her attention as the blonde settled behind her. She watched in the reflection as Quinn lifted her leg. She saw her watching the reflection as well, her focus on their lower bodies as she guided the dildo back between Rachel's pussy.

A wave of heat surged through her that she was going to be literally fucked sideways by this gorgeous blonde.

They both got on their elbows, finding a comfortable positon.

Holding each other's gazes, Quinn began to once again pumpbehind her, the angle hitting her spot even more direcly than before. She felt as Quinn pounded into her making her ass jiggle slightly, and the sounds of damp flesh slapping in tandem, coming into harmony with the sounds of their moans.

She watched as the glistening dildo went in and out of her pussy in a maddening pace, Quinn holding up her leg in order for them to appreciate the sight. She looked back to Quinn's face that was flushed with the exertion of her holding her leg and pounding from behind. Her eyes seemed to be enraptured with the way Rachel's breasts were bouncing to the rhythm of her thrusts.

Rachel pulled the hand that was holding her leg up and dragged the palm up her heated body and placed it above her breast holding it in place for a second before letting it go and watched in the reflection as Quinn began to play with her bouncing breasts, both of their moans being mixed with their panting breaths.

Reaching behind her, she got a fist-full of blond hair and dragged Quinn's head forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Keeping her in place she thrust her tongue inside her hot mouth, silently thanking her lover for such a passionate experience. They would only break their kiss to quickly breath and then they fused their mouths together.

Rachel felt Quinn speed up even more and fuck her harder.

She broke their kiss.

"Are you almost there?" She panted against Quinn's lips.

With a moan she replied, "Yeah, I'm getting really close", then kissed the brunette again.

Hearing her say that brought her closer to the edge. Quinn kept relentlessly pounding in and out of her pussy but she needed a little extra to tip her over. She once again brought Quinn's hand that was groping her breast and brought it over her slit, putting the tip of Quinn's middle finger at her clit and started to rub it. From this position she could feel the rapid pace of the drenched dildo entering and exiting her wet entrance.

Quinn got the clue and began to vigorously pinch and rub her lover's clit.

Rachel grabbed a hold of Quinn's head again making them kiss again.

"Now I'm really close, baby" She groaned.

They kept up the pace for a few more minutes, until Rachel let go of Quinn's head, reaching down to grab Quinn's ass from behind, groping it and pushing her in much firmly until she started to come undone, colors exploding behind her shut eyes, Quinn's name ripping from her throat over and over again, her walls contracting uncontrollably around the dildo. An explosion of pure euphoria and sexual ecstasy filling her senses.

Rachel's contractions made it harder to penetrate but watching Rachel completely give in to her orgasm, tipped the blond over her own bliss. Moaning Rachel's name in her ear. Her hips lost complete tempo over her thrusting. She held Rachel by her her hips to keep her close to her body, as she felt Rachel scream out her name and feeling it in her chest.

She slowly pulled out of Rachel, unharnessed herself and laid completely down on her back, and motioning the brunette to turn over and curl up to her, setting her head over her rapidly beating heart.

Moments passed by as they regained their breaths and their bodies began to cool down. Silence settling in peacefully in the room smelling of sweat and sex.

Quinn thought that Rachel had fallen asleep.

"I don't think I've ever orgasmed that hard before" Rachel quietly said, breaking the silence.

"Well I'm glad I was the one to give it to you" she simply stated, running her fingers through the brunette's sexed up hair.

Rachel sighed happily, feeling completely satisfied.

Another few moments passed, the silence broken again by Rachel.

"Whose drawings are those?" Rachel asked lifting her arm to point out at a wall filled with framed drawings and paintings.

"Those happen to be mine" Quinn responded.

Rachel started to crawl over Quinn and off the bed towards the wall. Quinn quirked her eye brow watching a still very naked Rachel looking at her art. She certainly didn't mind the view.

"Quinn, these are beautiful!" Rachel exclaimed in awe.

The drawings were of people, buildings, parks and other living and non-living objects. Some of the drawing were painted and colored in and some were simply left as pencil against paper. Each drawing telling their own stories. Lines, shapes, and arches meshing together to create art.

She looked at all the framed drawings carefully, one catching her attention. It was the drawing of a sleeping woman. She was completely naked with a bed sheet barely covering her hips. Her hair was fanned out over pillows and an arm was slung over her face, covering her eyes. Her breasts were exposed to the viewer. The attention to detail was uncanny and she assumed it was someone Quinn really had cared about. The drawing gave off an odd sense of beauty and serenity, capturing the woman in her essence.

"Who's this woman?" Rachel asked, not taking her eyes off the drawing.

Quinn knew exactly what drawing Rachel was talking about. She got off bed, wrapping a blanket over her now cold body. She made her way over to Rachel, standing behind her. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and wrapped the blanket over Rachel as well, putting Rachel in a cocoon of warmth and security.

She placed her chin on Rachel's shoulder and answered " That happens to be the first girl I ever made love to"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows as a hint of jealousy made her way through her body at the thought of Quinn having sex and intimately touching another woman that wasn't her.

"Well she's beautiful" She simply stated.

Quinn smiled at the tint of jealousy that colored Rachel's voice, lightly biting the brunette's shoulder to stop her from accidentally giggling.

"She is, but she's not as gorgeous as you, no one even compares to you" Quinn said sincerely, nuzzling her nose behind Rachel's ear.

Rachel smiled at Quinn's display of affection, feeling butterflies swirl in her belly. She stroked the protective arms around her waist and leaned further into Quinn.

"You draw beautifully. I didn't know you were an artist of sorts" Rachel said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Quinn whispered.

"And I can't wait to find them out" Rachel said, twirling around in Quinn's arms, cupping Quinns cheeks and capturing her lips in a warm, sweet kiss.

* * *

Alright ladies, next chapter will probably hava a time jump, and I'm hoping it won't take me another 2 months to update. If it starts to feel kind of rushed, its because I want to finish this story as quickly as possible without completely slaughtering the "plot", and move on to another story that's been taking over my mind. A clue as to what's about: It follows closely to a pretty popular Broadway musical.


	8. A Meeting of Sorts

**A/N: Hi. Um, extremely short chapter, getting the juices flowing for this story once again. I had to re-read my own story just to see what was going on so...**

**I really don't know where I'm going with this particular story so if you've got anything you'd like to see, send me a comment. :)**

**Sorry for the extremely epic wait.**

"You need to stop looking at me like that," Rachel whispered to Quinn who was sitting opposite her at a local coffee shop having breakfast.

"Looking at you like what?" Quinn asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Like that!" She exclaimed, feeling completely exposed under Quinn's adoring gaze.

"It's not my fault you're the most beautiful piece of art I've ever set my eyes on," she told her.

"That's the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me," Rachel said, blushing despite her own comment.

"What, you don't believe me?" She inquired.

"I do. You are an artist after all," she said, "and I value your artistic evaluation"

"You can be a bit full of yourself, can't you?"

Rachel smirked, "Yeah, well...,"her phone beeped indicating a new text message.

_Jesse: Babe! I feel like I never see you anymore, and we live together! I'm home right now and I want to see you. Please come home, pretty, pretty please *puppy pout* Love You_

"Fuck," Rachel cursed, "it's Jesse. I need to get going. He's waiting for me at the apartment"

"Oh, ok," Quinn stated, not sure on how to respond to that, "you can go right ahead then, I'll take care of the bill"

"Thanks," Rachel said, feeling extremely uncomfortable when ever Jesse's name came up in conversation, "I'm sorry"

"You've got nothing to apologize for, call me later?

Rachel nodded. She hated when it got awkward between them.

* * *

Rachel opened the door to hers and Jesse's apartment. She found him relaxing on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table watching TV. She sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Something inside her churned at seeing his eyes twinkle at her. He was so in love with her, she could tell. It was the same look Quinn gave her all the time. Her and Quinn hadn't said those three little words yet, but then again they'd only be seeing each other for a little over a mon, but that didn't mean they didn't feel that for each other.

"Hey!" He said excitedly, pecking her lips really quick.

"Hi"

"I got you something," he said, "it's a dress that maybe you'd like to wear for tonight, you know, for Kurt and Blaine's home warming party?"

"Party?"

"Babe! I told you last week, remember?"

"Oh"

"You'd been so distracted lately, anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really, just work, you know how it can be"

"I know babe," he said understandingly, "but I know something that can ease off the stress," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

He leaned in capturing her lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but was pushed back a bit by Rachel.

"Sorry Jess, I'm just not in the mood right now, I'm going to take a shower," she kissed him one last time and hastily made her way towards the bathroom.

Jesse sighed and fell back into the couch. He wasn't stupid. He knew something serious was going on with Rachel, but what, he didn't know. Ever since the day he asked her to marry him, she had slowly but surely been drifting away. He really wanted to know what had changed and how he could fix it and make their relationship like it used to be. They used to be all cuddles, laughter, and song. Their sex life was almost none existent by now. Even if she let him touch her intimately, she would just lie there and take it like it was a job. There was no longer a spark. He feared her love for him was slipping and he didn't like that all.

* * *

The engaged couple arrived at Kurt and Blaine's posh apartment on the Upper East Side of New York. Jesse knocked on the door and the door instantly swung open to reveal a fabulous looking Kurt Hummel.

"Darling's you made it!" he greeted them, giving the couple a kiss on each cheek, "Jesse, handsome as always and Rachel, woah lady look at you! With the way you look right now, I may be questioning my sexuality," he said winking at the blushing young woman.

"Stop it, Hummel! She's taken."Jesse said, playfully wrapping his arms around Rachel and bringing her closer to him.

"Well come in you two, I'll introduce you to everyone," Kurt said ushering the couple inside.

Kurt gathered the attention of the socializing people in the crowded apartment. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to two of my dearest friends and newly engaged couple, Rachel and Jesse"

People clapped and awed at the announcement, congratulation the young couple. After the brief distraction everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Well that was embarrassing, wasn't it?" Kurt's boyfriend Blaine said settling next to his smirking boyfriend, "nice to see you both again" he said, greeting the couple with a hug, "I'd actually like to introduce you both to very close friends of mine, if you guys don't mind. Also if you ever need business or legal help these ladies are the ones to know"

He moved to the side and introduced them, Rachel's eyes widened,"This lady here is Santana Lopez and her girlfriend Brittany Pierce,"

Santana quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Well, well, well. What do I have that feeling that we've met before?" she said to Rachel while completely ignoring Jesse.

"Forgive her," Blaine apologized for her, "she tends to be a bit brash at times."

"I'm Brittany it's so nice to finally meet you!" Brittany said unexpectedly crushing Rachel into a hug. The men around them just looked on in amusement.

"And finally the smartest, fearless yet most artistic lawyer you'll ever meet, Quinn Fabray"

Rachel stared into those familiar hazel eyes not knowing what to say or how to act.

"Nice to meet you Jesse, right?" she said, politely shaking the hand of the man who was her only obstacle to completely having Rachel for herself. She silently took in her competition, the competitive spirit in her flaring up.

"And Rachel," she said her voice fluctuating with just a bit of emotion, she shook Rachel's hand as well, feeling sparks go up her arm at the connection.

Rachel stood there frozen.

* * *

**Comments? **

**A/N: Do expect another update. When? *shrugs* hopefully soon. I am working on another fic that involes Quinn and the Army so...**


	9. City Lights

**A/N: Leave your comments and reviews please! Want to see something specific happen? Let me know! I will evolve a plot bunny, run with it and your ideas! Tumblr and Twitter are always open as well. TRUST ME, I NEED YOUR IDEAS either dirty or plot wise.**

**Nothing is mine only the massive errors.**

**Enjoy!**

She could feel Quinn's eyes on her as the minutes ticked by. They were burning into her and they were making her unusually uncomfortable. She shifted beside Jesse who was laughing away at whatever Blaine was saying. His hand was suddenly on her, feeling heavy on her thigh and she looked across from where she was sitting to Quinn who was staring at Jesse's hand in a if-you-don't-move-your-hand-I'm-going-over-there-and-tear-it-off-your-body kind of way.

"You OK, babe?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit...weird," she said touching her chest in nervousness.

"You can head upstairs to out bedroom," Blaine suggested, "get some fresh air in our balcony"

"That and you can enjoy our gorgeous New York City view," Kurt added.

"You guys won't mind?" Rachel asked, willing to not sacrifice their privacy for her own unsettled feelings.

"Not at all honey!" Kurt responded.

"Want me to go with you?" Jesse asked, a bit of worry shading his eyes.

"No, I'll be fine, I just need a moment," she said, she kissed him on the lips and removed herself and head to the stairs.

* * *

Quinn was barely containing her jealousy inside as she watched Jesse's stupid hand placed on Rachel's thigh. A thigh she's personally been familiarized with. She watched the exchange between the couple's in front of her and watched how uncomfortable Rachel seemed to be.

_This has to be so hard for her_, she thought, _having me and her __fiancé_ in the same room.

Her eyes were still trained on her brunette lover as she got up from the sofa and headed to the staircase. She passed by Quinn without a single glance.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, _that simply won't do_.

"Hey bitches? Try not to have sex in public, yeah?" Quinn warned the writhing couple next to her.

She only received a grunt in response. She shook her head at her friends' constant need to be physically attached in sexual ways.

"Horndogs," she told them.

Santana manage to barely detach her mouth away from a deeply aroused Brittany to say, "Fuck you, bitch" and continued to make out with her girlfriend.

* * *

Rachel breathed in deeply taking in the fresh air around her. She placed her hand on the rails of the balcony looking at the bright lights of the city she now luckily got to call home. Kurt wasn't exaggerating when he said they had an amazing view.

She remembered fighting her way out of the small town back in Ohio and seeing the city like this made her heart swell in pride that her dreams were en route to becoming reality. She felt her lungs relax, her chest wasn't feeling as constricted and she felt like she could breathe again.

"Gorgeous night, isn't it?"

Rachel tensed as she heard _that_ voice behind her. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Quinn's hot body press against her back. Her pale hands settled on hers where they were firmly holding on the railing. She couldn't help but wonder how amazing their skin tones seem to match well together. She felt Quinn's nose nuzzle against the back of her ear and feeling her press a kiss softly against the skin there.

She sighed, closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, Quinn taking the opportunity to continue kissing that delectable skin.

"We can't do this now, Quinn," she whispered.

"Doesn't seem like your body is that opposed," Quinn whispered back, "besides, everyone's too busy getting drunk or talking to know what's going on up here anyway"

"My _fiancé_ is downstairs," she countered.

Quinn clenched her jaw in a brief sign of jealousy but she did release a small growl before sliding her hands up Rachel's arms and down her slim body, grazing the sides of her breasts, stomach and hips. She scratched her short nails along the insides of Rachel's thighs, the brunette gasping and thrusting her ass back into Quinn as she felt her dress begin to ride up.

"Have I mentioned I really enjoy your body in short dresses?" Quinn husked, feeling the girl shiver against her.

"Please." Rachel whimpered, her body reacting and aching as Quinn cupped her excited sex through her barely there panties.

"I'll stop if you tell me to," Quinn told her, hoping that her lover wouldn't tell her to. She's not really sure what her heart would do if she did.

Wordlessly, Rachel released her grip on the railing, bringing one hand to entangle in blonde tresses and the other grasping Quinn's hand and guiding her under her thong, holding her breath as Quinn's fingers dipped into her essence. Her excitement spiked as she heard Quinn moan at the sensation.

"Oh God, baby" Rachel heard her lover exclaim. Her body arched as Quinn teased her clit, shooting shots of pure pleasure throughout her body.

"Fuck,"she exclaimed.

"I will," Quinn said as she bit Rachel's pulsing beat on her neck and swiftly slid two long fingers into her lover's heated core, enjoying that delicious groan the ripped from her mouth. She could never have enough of her. She immediately fell into a quick rhythm her only objective was finding _that _spot and make Rachel enjoy the highest of pleasures her body could conjure up. Knowing her body well, she brushed against the spot over and over again, making herself pant as Rachel's ass consistently grinded back into her crotch. She continued rubbing her, her fingers entering and exiting at a rapid pace,hearing Rachel cry the Lord's name in vain repeatedly as her pleasure accumulated low in her core. Her wrist was going to be sore later she was fucking her so good. It would be a great souvenir, the pain.

Rachel's body fell harder into Quinn as warmth enraptured her body, the vision of the city growing hazy as lights exploded around her and inside her. Her orgasm took her by force, her juices flooded out soaking Quinn.

She ripped herself from Quinn's dexterous fingers and turned around to capture her lips.

This kiss felt different to Quinn, she felt that she had to give her all into this kiss. She pushed forward until Rachel's butt hit the railing. She held her protectively as if in any moment she would fall into the precipice to never return.

Rachel tore her lips apart and gazed at Quinn. The blond searched her eyes and did not want to believe what those tearful doe eyes were trying to tell her.

"No," she whispered painfully, shaking her head,"please don't say anything"

"Quinn..." Rachel started but was interrupted by Quinn's incessant lips on her once again, feeling the pain transfer between them.

_This can't be a goodbye,_ Quinn thought.

Air ran out and Rachel, breathlessly said, "I'm so sorry Quinn," she said trying to keep her emotions at bay, "I just can't do this with you anymore, please understand."

"Then be _with_ me," Quinn pleaded, her hazel eyes flooding with tears.

"I _can't,_" Rachel said, " I can't do this to him, he's my best friend, we grew up together, I can't break his heart like this. I love him too much"

"And you think you're not breaking mine by choosing him, huh? Because you're wrong Rachel. God, you're _so_ wrong. This can't be happening. Not again."

"I'm sorry"

"Rachel, baby, please"

Rachel's jaw and lips trembled as she removed herself from Quinn's hold, her body instantly missing the warmth.

With one last teary look Rachel slipped away from the balcony watching as the lights of the city reflected on Quinn's tears. Her heart broken for her and for herself as well. She _had_ to do this.

Quinn sagged against the railing holding the beams for support as she cried for her broken heart.

"I love you, Rachel" she whimpered to no one as she sat there alone with the lights of New York City mocking her.

* * *

Rachel was in the bathroom, looking at her broken reflection as she cleaned herself up. Tears kept rolling down her eyes, her chest struggling for breath.

"I love you, so much Quinn, I'm so sorry, baby" she brokenly murmured to her own reflection finally giving in to her tears. She stood there crying alone.

* * *

"Woah, babe, have you been crying? I was just gonna go up there and look for you" Jesse said, as soon as she saw his seemingly fine fiance.

"Yeah, I'm...OK," she faltered,"I was just looking at the view and I'm just missing my fathers, that's all" she said, her voice breaking, "can we go home?"

"Aw baby, of course! Let's go."

The couple said their goodbyes and headed to their apartment.

* * *

"Make me feel better," Rachel demanded of Jesse as soon as they entered their apartment. She jumped on him, wrapping her thighs around his waist. She kissed him all the while trying to ignore his stubbly facial hair scraping her skin.

"Are you sure?" He said, easily carrying her towards their room.

"Yes, make me forget," she said, _her_, she thought, _make me forget her._

He laid her down on the bed, quickly bunching her dress up to her waist. He touched her, feeling her wetness.

"God, I don't think I've ever felt you be this wet before," he mumbled against her neck.

"I don't need foreplay, just make me forget," she pleaded desperately.

And as he slipped into her, she knew that she had never cried this hard before. _If you only knew that someone that wasn't you, had been in me earlier tonight, and that what you feel is evidence of her love and the effect she has on my body._

She let him fuck her pain away and as she as she came, she couldn't help feeling even more enraged at herself that she could only come with thoughts of her. She continued crying "I'm sorry" over and over again. She wasn't really sure what she was apologizing to or for anymore. Jesse could only hold her and console her not knowing exactly what was going on.

"Shh, you'll be OK, everything's going to be OK, I promise"

* * *

**To quote Google: "It Gets Better". Let me have it! Review!**


	10. Just You and Me, Buddy

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the feedback. As you can tell I am using your suggestions. You wanted a balcony scene you got it last chapter. You wanted a jealous Rachel for this chapter and it fit perfectly. Keep them coming!**

**All grammital errors are mine. Characters belong to RIB & Glee. Othere characters belong to my dirty mind.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Heartbreak, it's literally one of the most painful feelings a person in love can ever encounter. It physically hurts, your chest and your eyes burning and red from so many tears shed through the darkness of night. Every little thing reminds you of the one that got away, the pain settling what feels permanently on your heart. You can't eat or drink, but when you do drink is to forget the way she looked at you, to forget how it felt to hold her, the touch of her skin, her smile and those eyes, those captivating eyes that were your demise.

How could you let this happen? There was a reason why your heart was guarded and you didn't let no one have it or near it , but then stupid Rachel came along with her stupid shimmering, brown eyes, capturing you with no chance of escaping.

But seriously what did you expect? You knew she was engaged to another. You seriously thought she would dump him for you when all you both shared was hot, passionate nights? But you know it was more than sex. You know she felt that too. But why then? God! Why can't she just will her mind, body and soul to forget?

"You're gonna owe me a new bottle of Jack if you keep drinking like that," Santana said while cleaning the bar. She was to open the establishment in two hours or so and was getting everything set. Quinn had dropped by an hour or so again, directly demanding Santana to give her a bottle of booze. She had obviously arrived at the bar directly from her law office because she was wearing her power suit, that and she had made it into a habit to come way early to the bar for the past two weeks.

She looks at her best friend wearily, not having the heart to even crack a joke at her. She seriously had never seen her this down. Her eyes were red and always on the verge of tears and it made her so frustrated that there wasn't much she could do but be there for her when she would decide to open up. The least she could do was give her alcohol to numb the pain.

She knows something went completely wrong at the party when Rachel had come down the stairs distressed and had all but run into her fiance's arms. Seeing no signs of Quinn coming after the troll, she decided to go up and investigate. She figured Quinn was in the room that had been left with the door opened. She entered and instantly heard a sound that she rarely heard. The sound of Quinn crying. She immediately ran to her and found her curled into herself, sitting against a wall. She hugged the crying blond who melted into her embrace. Santana, speechless, just shushed her and rocked her like you would a baby.

She would kill that tiny brunette. Who did she think she was breaking her bff's heart like that. Who would've thought that the unattainable heart of Quinn Fabray would be whipped into mush by a midget with sexy legs?

She could relate, though. Seeing Brittany with Artie back in high school was an experience she didn't wish on anyone. Her heart clenched and she almost joined Quinn with her own cries at that memory.

"Fabray" She called to get the blonde's attention. She seemed lost in her own thoughts as she stared into the empty tumbler as if it the answers to her problems was within it.

Red, watery hazel eyes made contact with her own. Those hazel, puppy eyes had lost their usual mischievous spark to them. They were just dull, as if something had been ripped out from within Quinn.

"Explain this to me S, if there's even an explanation for what's happening to me, after all we did and said to each other, she still chose him. I made her breakfast in bed, I took her out, I did everything a secret undercover couple would do. It's not like I didn't know she was taken, but still" Quinn pouted, her lower lip quivering.

"To be honest Q, I don't know, but then again I warned her about you. She didn't listen. You sexed her up on the dance floor and she felt all tingly between her legs and she needed you to touch her "magic pearl" and make her see stars"

"I wish I could touch her pearls again, and hold her, and talk to her and tell her how much she means to mean" Quinn said taking a rather large gulp of Jack Daniels

"Go home Quinn, no more drinking" she ordered, "take a shower, eat or read or something. She's not worth all this."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Quinn's eyes snapped into another emotion she hated being the cause of. Anger.

"Not worth of this?" She spoke with venom, chuckling mirthlessly, "fuck you San, she's fucking everything."

She got up on wobbly legs and headed out towards the exit. Her world was hazy and she felt extremely dizzy. She refused Santana's help. How dare she say Rachel wasn't worth it?

Santana called Quinn's driver to be on the look out. The last thing Santana needed was her best friend to get assaulted or worst in her inebriated state.

* * *

Home. Quinn hated being home alone. Memories? They got worst here. That couch? They fucked on that couch. Her bed? She hated her bed. It smelled like her. She wanted to set her bed on fire, to watch it burn along with her memories. How many times did they end up making lo-, no, fuck that shit, it wasn't love after all. Rachel just wanted a good fuck, and that's what she got, right?

Quinn staggered to her makeshift bed in the corner of her living room, she fell into it, and curled into herself, hiding under the thick blanket.

_I should go adopt a pet tomorrow,_ she thought, a_ cute, cuddly dog perhaps. A doggie that will be forever loyal and be my side always._

* * *

Quinn left early from her office the next day in search of her furry best friend. She entered the New York City animal shelter and her heart melted at the sight of all those adorable creatures. She searched the dog kennels one by one looking for her perfect companion. Her eyes skimmed every dog, she truly wished she could adopt every single one of them because she knew how it felt to be unloved.

A particular white dog caught her eye. It seemed shyer than most of the dogs that were trying to get her attention. She knelt in front of the cage, inspecting him closely.

"What's your story little buddy?" She asked him as he looked at her with big, blue eyes, "well aren't you just adorable?"

"His name is Chomper," a soft voice spoke out from beside Quinn.

Quinn looked up from where she was kneeling, up tan legs that were exposed by short shorts, up a torso that showcased curves via a tight tank top. Her eyes made contact with a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Quinn rose to her feet noticing that the brunette was at least an inch shorter than she was. There was something oddly familiar about this girl, she kind of reminded her of Rac- oh no, don't think about her right now. It's too early.

"My name is Leah," the brunette spoke, "is there anything I can help you with?"

Quinn stared at the girls brown eyes. Fuck. Now she was to be infatuated with any girl with brown eyes and dark hair?

"Uh, yeah, I want to know more about Chomper here," Quinn said finally being able to settle her attention back on the white, blue eyed dog.

"Well he's a Maltese, we found him roaming around in a construction site. He's a quiet and shy little fella in perfectly good condition. No sign of abuse."

"That's good. I think I want to take him with me," Quinn stated, her heart churning as Leah smiled an almost familiar smile.

"Great! I'll get the process started," Leah left Chomper and Quinn by themselves.

"Just you and me buddy," Quinn told him, "we don't need no tiny women to make us feel better"

As they continued the adoption process, Leah and Quinn held a steady conversation getting to know basic information about themselves. Leah seemed charmed by Quinn. She could see sense a bit of apprehension flash through her hazel yes every once in a while and wondered what had caused them to be that way.

"So here's all his paperwork. He's fully vaccinated and neutered and ready to head home," Leah said handing the leash to Quinn who happily took it.

"Thanks for the help," Quinn said softly smiling at the girl

"No problem at all. I'm just happy that he'll be going to good home, oh, and Quinn? Here's my card to you know, call if you need any help or just to talk" Leah said nervously offering her card.

"Oh thanks." Quinn replied tucking the card in her purse, "I may just called you up soon. I haven't owned a pet before"

"OK the, talk to you later hopefully. Bye Chomper," she said, waving at the tail wagging pup. She sighed as she watched owner and pet strut their way out of the shelter.

* * *

(That Night)

"What is wrong with women Chomper?" she asked her dog, while crying at a scene of "Love Actually" and eating out of a tub of ice cream, "Why is it that one moment they want something and then they want another? I'm a woman and I don't even know"

Chomper just stared at his sobbing owner with sympathy in his eyes.

* * *

(Days Later)

Santana was arranging bottles of alcohol alongside the bar, her mind on her friend that hadn't showed up in days . She had called and texted Quinn a million times during the last few days to no avail. She had hoped to Zeus and all gods that Quinn had been too drunk that night to remember her fuck up. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bell of the bar tingle signaling someones entrance.

"Bar's closed!" She yelled.

"I know, I just need to speak to you," the voice said.

Santana turned so fast she almost got whiplash.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here tater tot and you're lucky Quinn isn't here," she told Rachel with her hands on her hips. The usually hot looking Jew didn't look too hot. There were bags under her eyes, she looked pale and a hot mess.

"I came to talk to you about Quinn," Rachel said getting closer to the bar,"I need to know how she's holding up"

"Well you could've called her" Santana said

"I can't talk to her, not after what I ..." Rachel trailed off her eyes misting over and losing eye contact with Santana.

Santana sighed heavily, "She's messed up. She's been drinking a lot more than usual and is probably going to go back to old habits to get over you"

"Right, well..."

"I'll tell her you stopped by..."

"No, don't tell her anything,"Rachel cut her off, "it was nice seeing you again Santana."

"I wish it was the same for me too Minnie Mouse," Santana said, _you better dump your fiance before Mickey screws another sexy mouse that isn't you._

* * *

(Time Jump: Days Later)

Brittany was marking her path along Santana's neck, her kisses having enough pressure to make Santana's hips thrust up. She loved moments like this when she had full control over the fiery Latina.

They were both sitting in their couch, Brittany leaning against Santana's side as he mouth worked wonders on her skin.

"Fuck Britt," she heard coming from her lover's lips when her tongue touched a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Brittany's hand were drawing lazy circles up her inner thigh and it was driving her wild with passion. She moaned when she felt herself be cupped by her blond lover.

A knock suddenly interrupted them.

"Oh hells no! Q, that better not be you, you asshat motherfucker!"

"Santana? It's me, can I come in?" Quinn's whimpering voice muffled by the door could be heard.

Santana pouted as Brittany go up to open the door. She heard a squeal from Brittany as Quinn entered with Chomper in tow.

"You got a puppy!"

"Yeah, Chompers this is Brittany," she introduced them handing the leash to Brittany who picked him up and he happily started licking her face.

"San get me a a puppy!" Brittany giggled as the dog continued his licking.

Santana scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"What are you doing here, Q? Because frankly, you just interrupted Brittana time," she said, her arms crossing at her chest.

"I came to talk you guys."

"Quinn..."

"Let her speak, San, she's hurting, and the only way she heal her heart is if she talks about it," Brittany wisely said, "what's wrong Quinnie?" she asked, sitting down with Chomper happily settling next to his owner and Brittany. His eyes glaring at Santana.

"B, you were in a similar situation in high school. Why did you choose Santana over Artie"

"What kind of question is that?" Santana said in an outrage.

"It's OK, San, it's a simple questions," the dancer assured her lover,"and easy Quinn, I loved her more" she said. shrugging her shoulders.

Santana smirked.

"But I did love Artie too," Brittany said, causing the smirk from Santana's face to form into a frown, "I loved him too much to keep hurting him because every time we'd kiss and all I'll be thinking about was Santana"

"You know what you need to do?" Santana butted in, "you need to think about sex. Nothing relieves heartache than sleeping around"

"That didn't even help you back then"

"No, but it is distracting"

Quinn became thoughtful, it wouldn't hurt to release all those pent up emotions inside a willing girl.

"I did meet this cute girl at the animal shelter..."

"Well call her up and invite her to the bar,"

"Yeah I think I'll do that," she answered thoughtfully.

* * *

(Rachel, about two nights later)

How the hell did she managed to get herself back into the bar? She had been there not too long ago and now she was accompanying to gay men to Cheers Bar by order of Jessie. He had been stuck at rehearsal and was afraid of leaving Rachel by herself. She'd been a mess for the past couple of weeks.

She sat in the booth sulking as Kurt and Blaine took shot after shot of tequila. She would rather be watching "Funny Girl" singing along to Barbra Streisand as she sang 'My Man' with tears in her eyes.

"Rachel why aren't you drinking with us you silly goose?" Kurt yelled above the thumping beat of the bar.

"I don't feel like drinking my self into a stupor," she responded, her arms crossed in defiance.

"But you've been such a sad duckling lately," Blaine pouted alongside Kurt.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'll take one shot and that's all"

The men clapped excitedly as Rachel took her shot wincing at the burn and feeling her face flush as the alcohol settled in her belly.

"More, more, more!" Kaine shouted.

* * *

(Other Side of the bar)

Santana was too busy to notice that Rachel was here and what was worst? Quinn was here too...with a lady friend.

"Hey Sssssss..."an extremely giggly and what usually meant a drunk Quinn, spoke, "I want you to meet Leah. She's just got here"

"Give me a second, Q, can't you see I'm a little busy here," Santana said, dutifully mixing drinks and filling glasses of beer for the patrons. She told one of her employees to take over as she got Quinn off her back for just a bit.

"What can I do for you, Q?" She asked wiping her hands in a small towel.

"I want you to meet my new friend Leia..."

"It's Leah"

"...Leah and serve her a drink" Quinn slurred.

Santana's eyes popped out of her head.

"Can you give us one second? Quinn meet me at my office real quick" She smiled politely at Leah while Quinn stumbled her way to the office.

"What's up S?" Quinn asked smiling.

"Are you insane? Does that girl not look a lot like someone we know?"

"Rachel you mean? I know!" Quinn laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, "that's why I like her. Though she's not as sexy or smart as my Rachel. But maybe later tonight we'll find out how loud she can scream my name, huh?" Quinn tried to wink sexily but ended up closing both of her eyes at the same time and ended up looking like a dork.

Santana shook her head, "I hope you know what you're doing Q, when I said go sleep with someone I meant someone who doesn't resemble Rachel at all "

Quinn laughed, "you said her name correctly!"

* * *

Rachel was lightheaded and warm. She was laughing and dancing along with her favorite gay couple having a good time. Her worries temporarily forgotten as the alcohol suffused into her blood stream.

Blaine was twirling her around making her even more dizzy he put her down and as her world stopped spinning she became aware of _them_. Some dark haired harlot grinding up against _her _Quinn. That was _their_ position ass against crotch. That's how they had begun and that's how they had ended.

The pair had their eyes closed both obviously enjoying their sexual energy. She noticed the brunette trying to pull Quinn's hand towards her thighs but the blond always placed them back to her waist, not going any higher or lower.

She saw the slut turn around in Quinn's embrace whispering something probably nasty into her ear. Quinn nodded and let herself be dragged by that dirty skank.

Rachel saw red. Her eyes blazing with jealousy. _That dirty, dirty whore putting her hands on my Quinn!_

"Excuse me boys, gotta attend to some lady business," she told the guys, who upon her departure started grinding on each other.

She followed the couple at what she hoped was a safe distance.

* * *

Santana was laughing as believably as possible as two frat boys told her about the stupidest shit she'd ever heard. (But hey, flirting shamelessly always earned her big tips)

She was about to respond to something one of the boys had said when she caught sight of Rachel's mini-me dragging Quinn (who was staring at her ass) followed close by a very angry looking and real Rachel Berry.

"Oh shit. Oh no. No, no,no" she let out noticing that they were all headed to her office, "shit's about to blow"

* * *

Quinn was kind of enjoying this. Her vision was hazy enough to make her believe that the girl straddling her in Santana's office couch was Rachel. They were kissing, but this Rachel's wannabe's lips were different. They weren't as plump and delicious as her favorite girl's were.

"You can touch me, you know," Leah moaned into Quinn's lips, grinding herself on the blonde's lap.

Quinn shook her head. She didn't want to touch.

Leah let out a sound of frustration. Quinn was playing hard to get and she was so turned on right now. If the blond would just touch her she would...

She felt a tap on her shoulder. What the fuck?

"Excuse me miss? I just been informed that there is someone outside looking for you," Rachel said, her mind rapidly sobering up. She sneaked a peak at Quinn who was very flushed, and had her eyes closed and was breathing very deeply.

"For me?"

"Yes. For you, they seemed rather impatient"

Leah got off Quinn's lap but not before leaving one last peck on Quinn's lips.

"I'll be right back"

Once Leah left, Rachel locked the door.

"No you won't, whorebag!" Rachel yelled.

"That wasn't very nice," Quinn mumbled not opening her eyes, she thought she had fallen asleep and was now dreaming about Rachel's voice. She didn't want to open her eyes and see Leah instead of her Rachel. Her heart wouldn't take it.

Rachel bit her lip in contemplation. She made her way towards Quinn. She placed one knee on either side of Quinn's hips. Quinn's slouched position made it easy for Rachel to place her core over Quinn's pelvic bone. Quinn gasped at the delicious weight settling over her center.

"Open your eyes, Quinn" Rachel asked of her blond. Quinn shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I can't let you be a dream,"

Rachel looked at Quinn's furrowed eye brows.

"What if I promise you that I'm really here, will you open your eyes then?

Quinn nodded.

"I promise you that I'm real," she whispered touching Quinn's hot skin with her fingertips. It had been _weeks_ since she had touched her flawless face. Oh, how had she missed her. She traced her pink lips that were a bit swollen from their previous endeavour. Jealousy flared up deep inside her again and a sudden urge to claim them back to her again overtook her senses.

Quinn opened her eyes, she had to blink several times before her vision cleared. Her eyes gained their sparkle back and her lips formed into a lovely smile as she took all of Rachel in with her eyes.

Rachel's heart jump startled at seeing the woman smile like that. Her self-control ended as her lips touched Quinn's. Electricity rushed from her lips to her core, unconsciously jerking her hips.

Quinn groaned, her hands molding and playing with Rachel's ass. Rachel didn't even have to ask. She helped her move back and forth against her as they continued kissing. Their noses softly bumped as they switched the position of their lips. Quinn licked at Rachel's luscious bottom lip, begging to open her mouth and let her play with the muscle inside, she let a moan out through her nose as she was easily granted access.

She explored the moist cavern of the brunette's mouth as she tasted whatever fruity alcoholic beverage she had been consuming previously.

Her hands massaged the softness of Rachel's ass enjoying those little breathless gasps she released into her mouth. She unconsciously began to trail her hands from her ass to Rachel's thighs that were uncovered due to her short skirt that had ridden up. She slid her hands up caressing the sensitive skin of her inner upper thighs, the heat from Rachel's core radiating out enough to feels is warmth against her hands.

Like a magnet to steel, her thump attached itself to her pantie covered clit causing the brunette to gasp and break the kiss.

Rachel refrained from grinding on the intruding thumb that was pressing against her tiny bundle of nerves. She brought her own hand down to her center when she felt Quinn's naughty fingers begin to trail along her covered slit.

"Stop," she mumbled, herself not believing the command.

Quinn froze her hand.

"You really want me to stop?" Quinn inquired her chest heaving

"No, but I need you to, I can't be intimate with you when I..."

"Then why did you follow me?"

"Because I can't bare the though of you touching another," she said, her eyes welling up in frustration, "have you touched anyone since me, did you touch _her_?"

Quinn cosed her eyes again hearing jealousy tint Rachel's voice.

"So what if I did?" She asked, knowing perfectly well that she hadn't touched anyone since Rachel. Would she eventually have touched Leah if Rachel hadn't interrupted?

Quinn's answer was like a knife to Rachel's heart. She got up from Quinn's lap turning her head and wiping her face from tears before the blond could see her.

"What's it to you if I did or not" she interrogated, "it's not like yo have any right as to whom I have relations with. I'm not yours remember?"

Before Rachel could answer, the door burst opened.

"You bitches better not be fu...oh, I..." Santana stuttered instantly feeling the tension in her office.

Rachel took the opportunity to escape pushing her way out of the room.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed trying to get out and follow the brunette but was stopped by Santana.

"Let her go Q, just let her go"

* * *

**Let me hear your ideas!**

**Got social media? Follow me on Tumblr, Twitter or Google+! Links on my bio.**


	11. Your Happiness

**A/N: I've decided to end this story once and for all. I thank SteppdOnUrCorns on Twitter for kicking my ass and pressuring me to finish this fic in less than 140 characters. **

**If you had to reread the whole entire thing to remember what the fuck had even happened, I apologize, and hope it was worth it.**

**I truly hope you enjoy this ending and if not well, too bad.**

**:)**

* * *

Who would have thought that walking a cute dog through the park would be such a chick magnet? Quinn would say at least 5 cute girls had come up to her and Chomper. They all seemed completely smitten by the damn dog and he was thriving in all the attention. He got most of the touching but she got the numbers, but as soon as she would see a trash can, she would throw them away. Her mind set only on one girl.

She was currently sitting under a tree on a blanket playing catch with Chomper with a tennis ball. She laughed at how crazy her dog went chasing the ball and bringing it back for her to throw again. She gave him a treat every time he sat waiting patiently for her to throw the ball. It went back and forth like that until she accidentally threw it too hard and too far away causing Chomper to take off in a run. She watched as he caught the ball but dropped it and started to chase after a woman who had been jogging along the paved pathway.

"Chomper come back here!" Quinn yelled scrambling to get up after her dog before he did something insane.

The woman had knelt down next to the dog, giggling as he licked her arm, his tail wagging furiously in joy.

Quinn caught up to the pair.

"I'm so sorry Miss. I don't know what got into him," she apologized

"Don't worry about it, he's lucky he's adorable and that I'm not allergic to dogs," the woman spoke finally making eye contact with, "Quinn?"

"Rachel? W-what are you doing here?"

"I was jogging until this little furry monster attacked me," Rachel responded scratching behind Chomper's ear whose hind leg thudded against the grass at the action, "I didn't know you had a dog."

Quinn's breath caught in her throat as Rachel rose to her feet. She was wearing the skimpiest running shorts Quinn had ever did seen, showing off a sinful amount of toned, tanned, impossibly long-for-Rachel's-height legs. Her breast encased in a tight tank top, drops of sweat drawing enticingly down the valley of her heaving breasts.

Quinn licked her lips.

Rachel cleared her throat snapping the blond off her reverie. inwardly enjoying the blush suffusing the blonde's pale cheeks.

"I just got him actually" she said, scuffing her shoe into the ground, remembering exactly why she had gotten the dog in the first place.

"Oh, adopted?"

Quinn nodded.

"That's great," she said, letting silence settle over them, "I, uh, I should get going," Rachel said pointing her thumb behind her.

"Yeah, I guess, um," Quinn started to say but was interrupted by a playful bark.

Both women looked down to see that Chomper had placed the tennis ball next to Rachel's feet and was pushing it with his snout towards her.

"I think he wants you to play with him," Quinn commented, "I mean you don't have to..."

"I think I..."

Chomper whimpered, his instinct telling him the brunette was going to say no.

"Look at that face, I really can't deny him now can I? Mind if I join you for just a little while?"

"I don't mind at all! Stay as long as you please," Quinn answered, mentally thanking her dog and keeping in mind to give him extra food when they got home.

The women made their way to the blanket sitting down and continued to play with the dog. They laughed at his shenanigans and enjoyed light conversation. Quinn's heart was on high-speed through out the whole ordeal. Whatever had happened nights ago was momentarily ignored.

"So how are the auditions coming out?"

"Pretty good actually! I had a call back a while back for an off-Broadway musical. I guess the producers liked my song since I had extra feelings swirling around me at the time" she said, mournfully

"Rachel I..."

"Quinn, don't. I just- I have feelings for you and being away from you has proven to me that these feelings run deep within me, and I figured out that I need you to let me be"

Quinn's eyes welled up and turned to the side unwilling to show her weakness in front of her love.

"Listen to me," Rachel said, scooting closer to the blonde, grasping her face "I want you to let me be for just a bit, ok? I'm breaking up with Jesse, Quinn. I'm choosing you because I love you too much to let what we've had go away. I love Jesse, but I can't get him trapped forever into a marriage where my heart belongs to another. I'm gonna need time to mend three broken hearts. Give me time."

Quinn nodded and bit her lip as her emotions ran all over the place as she tried to raine them in and not explode in public.

"All I need is time and I'll be yours, I promise," Rachel said leaning her forehead against Quinn's relishing the contact.

She inhaled deeply in surprise as Quinn attacked her with a passionate yet desperate kiss.

"I'll wait for you," Quinn said breathlessly as she kissed the woman she loved again.

Unbeknownst to the departing couple, someone had stopped in their path not believing what they were seeing.

* * *

It was a little past 11pm when Rachel arrived at her apartment. It had been a productive day at rehearsal and she was exhausted physically, emotionally, and mentally. After a tearful departure from Quinn and her pet she continued jogging home in hopes of finding her best friend but had no such luck.

"I know why you've been so upset," Jesse's disembodied voice could be heard in the darkness of the room.

"Jesse, jeez! You gave me quite a scare!" Rachel shrilled, her hand placed on her chest as she tried to regulate her heart and breathing.

"Sorry," he said monotonously, turning the lamp beside him on, "sit down," he said, patting the cushion next to him.

Rachel's heart pumped even faster unusure as to what Jesse's vague facial expression was about.

"The cast and I were talking about how hard we've been working when someone suggested we go to the park, you know, because it's almost around the corner from the theatre"

"Jesse..." Rachel whimpered, her stomach plummeting, having a feeling as to where this was going now.

"No, let me finish. So we were walking when a pair of women caught my attention. I noticed it was you and the cute blonde that we met at Kurt and Blaine's party. I told my friends to go on ahead becase I was so happy to see my best friend. I was going to head on over with you to, you know, say hi, but then something stopped me. I don't know if it was the way she was looking at you or the way you looked at her, but it reminded me of how we used to look at each other. And then, you guys kissed, and I felt -_heartbroken,_ you know? That I was standing in the way of your happiness with her and that I couldn't be the person you would stay with for life, and you know, I'll still love you, Rach."

Rachel cried as Jesse stood up, kissed her forehead and left their apartment.

* * *

Quinn sat silently in her couch absebtmindely scratching her snoring dog's head as she became completely engrossed in a mystery novel she was reading. She was startled as a a buzz to her elevator door went off. Quinn's imagination went into overdrive.

"Chomper, if it's the murderer you better hide. Your species tends to die first in horror stories"

She got up and cautiously headed to her intercom.

"Who is it?" She yelled into it looking at the video monitor but not getting a clear picture as to who it was.

At first she didn't hear nothing but a muffled response.

"Who?"

"Jesse. Jesse St. James. Rachel's fian- I mean friend. I came to speak to you."

Quinn's eyes became wide as saucers.

"Hold on a minute!" she said as she started pacing the floor, "Oh shit. Oh shit, shit, shit! He knows. He motherfuckin' knows!"

Taking a big breath she pressed the button again, "Come on up!"

She waited anxiously as she watched the numbers go up until it dinged at her number. She had only met him once but the well kept man she had met looked disheveled. His curls unruly and his eyes bloodshot like he had been crying.

"Hey, uh, can I come in?" He asked.

Quinn, speechless, signaled for him to come inside her home. He looked around, his eyes darting around and nodding his head slightly as if to give his approval of her place. His eyes finally landed on her hazel eyes imagining what thoughts were going on behind them.

After all he had seen those same eyes cry for a love from afar.

He shook his head, clearing his mind before reaching into his pocket. For a single moment, Quinn thought that he was going to slip out a balde and cut her in half for stealing his girl._ I shouldn'd have been reading that book_, she thought.

She let out a breath and looked at him questionably as he presented her with a key.

"It's the key to my apartment," he said, "I'm going to stay with a friend for a while. I want you to go see Rachel. She's hurting and I think what she needs is you right now. She'll be to stubborn to admit it but I know so."

He placed the key on Quinn's palm, folding her fingers over it and holding her hand for second.

"She's my best friend and I've known her since forever and all I've ever wanted for her was her happiness. And as much as it hurts me," he looked down to his feet to gather his emotions, "I've got to let her go in order for her to achieve that with you. The way she kissed you at the park, her thinking it was good-bye made me realize why she had become so distant from me."

"Take care of her and love her. And tell her I'll see her soon and that she's not getting rid of me just yet," he smiled at Quinn, and for once she could see why someone like Rachel could have married a man like Jesse. The world needed more men like him.

"I'll do that," she whsipered, "and I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize," he interrupted, "just be there for her"

He let go of her hand and stepped into the elevator. He pressed the button for the lobby and as the door slid shut he reliazed this chapter of his life was over and the start of a new one began.

He hoped for the best for all three of them.

* * *

Quinn stood outside the apartment labeled 14D. She'd been standing there for approximately 13 minutes getting up the courage to insert the key into the knob. Once she finally did, she pusehd her way in and was suddenly engulfed in darkness.

"Rachel?" she called out, her voice weak sounding even to her own ears.

She worked her way through the darkness. A sliver of light coming from under a door caught her attention and she headed towards it. She twisted the knob and slowly pushed the door open. The sight that greeted her almost broke her heart again.

There was Rachel in her bed, curled up in the fetal position holding a Care Bear close to her chest. Spasming breaths were shuttering out her small body, and her cheeks were streaked with tears. Quinn took the empty side of the bed and wrapped her arms around Rachel's small and seemingly frail body.

Rachel felt relief for the first time and the sob that had been trapped in her throat for hours finally expelled. She turned and clutched to Quinn's body. The blonde held on tight as Rachel's body just gave in.

"It's gonna be OK, we'll all be OK."

* * *

Months Later

"I can't belive we're doing this"

"Blame Santana for giving me this idea a long time ago"

Rachel shook her head.

"Are you sure we'll get where ever we're going safely?"

"Yes, baby! How many times do I have to tell you I've been riding motorcycles since I was 16", Quinn exclaimed.

Rachel looked at her soon to be wife clad in red and black leather sitting on her crotch rocket with her blonde hair blowing gently. She bit her lip, thinking she'd never seen anything sexier.

"What?" Quinn husked, knowing that look on her girlfriends face.

"Nothing," she replied. Quinn smiled at her and pulled her in by her waist.

"I'll always keep you safe, you know that, right?"

The singer nodded and kissed her, still amazed that being kissed by Quinn still sent thrills throughout her body.

"So, hop on gorgeous!"

Rachel straddled the motorcycle, placed her helmet over her head and swung her arms tight around the cyclist's torso.

"Everyone is going to be so mad once they know you've kidnapped me to get eloped"

Quinn laughed in response, revved up the bike's engine, made sure her girl was OK and sped away towards their future.

* * *

**This was my second adventure into the Faberry journey and it was a great ride. Thank you all for reading and hope you continue to follow me in my future endeavors. *LP***


End file.
